And I Don't Hardly Know
by turnaroundeverynowandthen
Summary: A birthday celebration. A bottle of firewhiskey. A roof. Seven years. Could they be friends? Perhaps...something more?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this little piece as a palate cleanser to the multi-chaptered, (more angst-ridden) piece I've been working on for the past few months.

Totally got inspired after listening to the song Crimson & Clover by Tommy James & The Shondells.

I hope you like it and the way the two of them interact.

xoxo

—

It could be boiled down to some subliminal coercing by parents, or a subversive societal expectation, or a multitude of other emotional undercurrents. However, the true singularity of their natures was an inability to be defined by what others wanted them to do.

It wasn't fathers. It wasn't students. It wasn't even Houses. No, from the moment they laid eyes on one another, there was a distinct and tangible distrust. A clashing of character, if you will.

She distrusted his unrelenting charisma and boyish ardor. He distrusted her almost calculated serenity, and deep, knowing eyes. Perhaps they could not put words to it at the time, but there was an instinctual sense to keep one another at arms length, for fear they would see right through the others carefully calibrated exterior.

So they spent their seven years of education at a deliberate distance. The instinct to avoid had been validated by classroom gripes, and gossip from classmates. Even with the added flavor of a mutual connection, via Albus Potter, they still managed to know very little of the other.

When Scorpius took over a coveted Keeper position for the Slytherin quidditch team, and the entire male-attracted population of Hogwarts became suddenly aware of the sharpness of his jaw, and the blueness of his eyes, Rose was willfully indifferent. She had other things to concern herself with.

When the students returned from their summers spent at home, and the whisperings around the boys dormitories held musings of a certain curly red-head and her newly developed exterior, Scorpius allowed the image to filter through his mind rather unaffectedly. He had other things to concern himself with.

In all truth, there was only one affecting memory the two shared in the span of their time spent together. The evening before graduation. An All-House celebration. Too much whiskey for Albus. And *_crack*. _They both were now spending the evening cooped in the hospital wing, while their friend nursed a broken leg.

There was a tension, both feeling equally responsible for the dark-haired maniac who held large precedence in both their hearts. . Each of them subtly giving hints that the mutual presence wasn't exactly necessary. For some reason, however, they both felt compelled to stay right where they were. In the silent space of Al's stupor, their exteriors fell a bit.

He suggested cards. She agreed readily. Soon, a comfortable buzz fell around them. They didn't say much. They didn't need to. When Al was discharged, and they were tasked with getting him safely back to his dormitory, there was a surprising ache that neither of them wanted to give cause to.

For Rose, there was a dull clenching in her stomach as the doors to the Slytherin common room slid shut; knowing perhaps, they had not needed the expanse of animosity that fell between them for the better half of a decade.

For Scorpius, it was a deep questioning he had seen in her briefly. His curious nature defied his self-preservation and he found himself, if only for a moment, wanting to know more about the still, tranquil ocean that was Rose Weasley.

As they laid down that evening in their separate dormitories, unable to submit to pulling tide of slumber, they both felt the small, delicate tugging of an opportunity lost… of a friendship that might have been…of a deeper and almost terrifying connection nestled past supposed contrasting dispositions.

They chalked the feelings of unrest to last-day jitters, and put one another out of their minds for good, content to think of the alternate in vague remnants of nostalgia, solidified as a character from _the past and _nothing more

Life, however, has a funny way of working.

It could be amounted to the years spent away, each growing and rooting themselves in the lives they were creating and the people they were becoming. She had become less serious, less severe; realizing life was too short not to be delighted by the simpler things. He had become less aggressive in his need to be liked, realizing he didn't need the world lapping at his feet in order to be content with it.

It could be amounted to his immeasurable homesickness, having spent the last seven years working overseas. And despite their lack of connection, she still embodied remnants of the 'home' he had been missing so much over the years.

It could be the sweetness of the sun-bathed flowers in Grandma Mollys garden, having bloomed in the heat of summer; the tall grass, transformed to golden tendrils beckoning your arrival; the lake, glittering and laughing almost to itself.

It could be the way he entered the party, quiet and unassuming. He seemed almost embarrassed by the enthusiasm garnered from his arrival. Rose found her heart rate jump a bit when she saw him, in the same way it did when you found yourself running into someone you didn't expect to.

It could be the way she stood away from the crowd of friends and family, letting the wind dance in her curls. He had noticed her immediately, struck by how different she looked and yet…strangely very much the same.

It could have been all of those things. Or none of them. However, on the eve of Albus Potter's 25th birthday, they saw each other again for the first time in seven years; and both of them, despite their better judgement, found themselves unable to shy away from the enigmatic presences currently offered to them.

"Let's hope this doesn't end in another broken leg, hmm?", he began.

He had been teetering on beginning a conversation with her throughout the afternoon. They were never close at school, obviously. But oftentimes, when confronted with the deciding factors of your youth, you realize certain patterns have little reason for repeating. So, when she had slowly detached herself from the crowd of people to gaze at the softly rippling waters, he had found himself walking towards her.

She laughed, squinting at him in the sunlight.

"Sorry, do I know you?", she teased, putting a finger to her lips.

He rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand, "My _apologies. _Scorpius Malfoy. You may have heard of me?"

She transferred the drink she was holding to her other hand, and shook his, "Rose Weasley. You _definitely _haven't heard of me."

They smiled and softly clinked their bottles together. As the sound of crickets rose from the surroundings, they were silent for a moment, both unsure of what to say next.

"You reckon there's anything worse than Plimpy's living down there?", he asked suddenly, gesturing to the stretch of water in front of them.

Rose smiled, "I think Grandad _wishes _there were more than that. Maybe a school of grindylows… maybe a _mid-sized _squid."

Scorpius laughed, heartily. "I do recall a group of hopeful fourteen year olds spending a summer attempting to lure a rumored mer-lady out of this very lake."

"A fourteen year old would know Mer-people wouldn't live in waters this shallow." she chuckled, shaking her head.

He looked out onto the shimmering surface, as if fondly reminiscing years past, "Well, unfortunately, logic was not in favor of teenagers in desperate want of seeing a naked woman." Her turned back to her, "Regardless of her scaly exterior.."

"Or her unfortunate little habit of dragging men to a hapless and watery death", she countered. cheekily.

He faced her, a playful smile on his lips. "Well, to be fair…We weren't exactly _men"_

She laughed again, "Touché"

They were silent again.

"I didn't realize you'd spent time here during the summer…", she mused, taking another sip of her beverage.

Scorpius squinted back to the party, his eyes resting on his dark-haired friend. "Al invited me the summer after…fourth year? I think it was while you were at another relatives house…"

"He just swapped one babysitter for another." she sighed, following Scorpius's gaze towards the aforementioned troublemaker. "What a cad."

Scorpius snorted his drink, "The title is too fitting, Weasley. I feel personally attacked."

"If it makes you feel any better, Malfoy, you were definitely the fun babysitter. I was told that, in so many words, a multitude of times."

He sighed, looking back at her. He was momentarily distracted by a stray curl that flew in front of her face and the delicate way she placed it back behind her ear.

He shook his head slightly, and looked back out over the water. "I wonder why we never tag-teamed in the nannying duties. Perhaps Albus would have made it out of school with less physical and emotional deformities."

She looked up at him. She was momentarily distracted by the full view of his profile. The too-sharp features from his youth had filled out and strengthened. She heard a small voice in the back of her head whisper something along the lines of _rather_ _nice to look at…_

She shook her head softly, looking back down at the golden grass below. "We didn't exactly…enjoy each other's company, if you recall."

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Was it that obvious? I always thought my aversion was masked under a very cool disguise of charisma and charm."

She laughed, enjoying the warmth of his honesty, "Well- to be fair, it wasn't _dislike. _I just didn't…"

He raised his brows, leaning in slightly "…Like me."

"I just didn't like you in the way that _everyone else_ did.", she countered, now feeling bold. "and you couldn't _stand it,"_

His face took on an affectedly pained expression. He placed his hand over his heart, the bottle he was holding hitting softly against his chest "Oh, merlin. You cut me to the core. See, this is why I never spent time around you. I think I knew you could see through my bullshit."

She looked up, wrinkling her nose, "Well…maybe I was just jealous."

He smiled, "Now you're just trying to be nice. I was a dick in school."

She shook her head, "No, see that's the thing, you _weren't _a dick. Everybody loved you. You had a million friends."

"And you didn't?", he countered, questioningly.

She smiled again, "I had a million _relatives. _It's the illusion of my family. But no, friends were always tough for me. I was much too serious."

"Are you saying you _aren't _now?", he smirked, taking another sip of his drink.

She smirked back, "Oh, I've had enough personal downfalls to be unable to see my life as anything but a complete joke."

That really made him laugh.

And his laughter, made her really laugh.

"Cards!" he said suddenly, once the laughing had died down.

"Come again?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"We had cards. Remember?", he said, smiling lightly "Albus's broken leg resulted in a card game."

She closed her eyes and nodded her head in recognition, "Ahh, yes. I recall. The last day of school."

"And that went well, didn't it?", he mused, finishing the last of his drink.

She nodded again, "I don't recall an overwhelming amount of animosity during that time."

"Then maybe we would have fared alright as friends back at school…", he said thoughtfully.

"Or…", she teased, "We were totally shit-faced."

He laughed again, "Speaking of…I need another drink. Can I get you one?"

She was surprised by the slight feeling of unrest she felt at their conversation halting. "I'll just come with you" she said, simply. "I need to grab my jumper anyways."

He was surprised by the slight feeling of warmth he felt as they walked back to the lively interiors of the burrow, side-by-side.

The whole of the kitchen was packed with people. The cousins alone were enough to bust the seams of the tiny home, but when you added Al's colleagues from work, his old school friends and practically any person he had come in contact with in his lifetime, the inside of the house was comparable to a zoo. The two had to squeeze past crowds of party-goers just to make it to the beverage-stocked fridge, only to find the poor thing had been completely ransacked.

"James!" Rose called out wildly, seeing her older cousin through the throng of party-goers "Where'd all the booze go!?"

"Freddie's out on a beer run!" He called back, winking. "Don't you worry your pretty, alcoholic head."

Rose rolled her eyes, and turned back to face Scorpius. Due to the crowded nature of the evenings proceedings, they were now practically chest-to-chest.

They both laughed, "Sorry," she said, a little giggly. _Was she that buzzed? _"Do I know you?"

He wrinkled his nose, in an attempt to keep from snorting, "If your _pretty, alcoholic _head is so inclined, I think there's an unopened bottle of Ogden's on the gift table, I'd be delighted to steal on your behalf."

She narrowed her eyes, ignoring a fluttering in her chest at his appropriation of the phrase 'pretty'. "And how do you know that?"

He mocked her suspicious expression and leaned in, "Because I bought it for our dear birthday boy. And truly, I love the man, but I don't actually care if he drinks it."

She cackled, "Is this how you got everyone at school to be friends with you? By stealing alcohol for them like an inebriated Robin Hood?"

He smirked, "Is it working?"

She rolled her eyes and brushed past him, moving towards the gift table. "Only…a tiny bit."

They both moved together through the crowd of people, miraculously dodging a raucous game of exploding _strip_ snap, and something involving a levitating charm and a box of fizzing whizzes.

"I want to see if I can guess which one is yours…" she said, coyly eyeing the massive pile of presents bestowed on her dear cousin.

He groaned dramatically, "Why do I feel like you're going to use this an excuse to point out some sort of glaring personality defect in myself?"

She hummed lightly, scanning the mounds of tissue and tinsel, "Because, Malfoy, I'm going to figure it out immediately. And if an absolute stranger can figure out your present based solely on exterior, that will be both a validation of your outward character, _and_ a vindication of your lack of individuality."

"So now we're at the point where we're psychoanalyzing one another? Got it.", he smiled, leaning on a nearby table.

She hooked a finger lightly around two velvet, emerald green handles and pulled a glittering, black reticule with a shining snake moving slowly round the corners of the bag.

"Or…" she said, raising an eyebrow, "You've managed to find the gauchest of tributes to your old school cult- I mean, _house_. And you didn't want me, a _noble_ and _proud_ Gryffindor, having to lay my hands on such a egregious display of self-obsession."

He tried his damnedest not to laugh as he walked towards her and snatched the bag out of her hand. "It's a joke, Weasley."

"It's almost _masturbatory_", she whispered, wiggling her brows.

He bit his lip. Hearing Rose Weasley say anything related to masturbation, regardless of the clinical nature, had to be one of the funniest things he heard in awhile.

"Do you want the booze or not?", he said in a low-tone, attempting to mask his amusement.

She rolled her eyes. "I want the booze. I'm sorry I made fun of your serpent sack.", she bantered.

"You… really hurt my feelings, Weasley.", he said dryly, "Don't do it again, or I may begin to cry."

She snickered, "Promise?"

They moved slightly away from the gift table. Scorpius turned to face her again.

"Now." he said, moving the black bag inconspicuously behind his back, "We need to find somewhere to drink this where it won't get leeched on by these… party pariahs."

Rose thought for a moment. Then her eyes lit up. "The roof! Have you been on the roof before?"

His body tensed slightly, "Oh…you see. I- don't…_love_ heights."

She stared at him blankly. "You're a quidditch player. How can you be afraid of heights?"

He was silent. He looked mildly uncomfortable for the first time since they had begun talking.

She shook her head. "You know what? No. We're going on the roof. You'll be fine, I promise. We'll get some liquor in you and you'll be calling it your second home before you know it."

He smiled at her boldness. There was a small, unfolding feeling currently happening in his chest.

"Okay fine. What's so special about the roof?", he asked, following her towards the back of the house.

"It's a roof!" she laughed, looking back at him. "Nothing ordinary ever happens on a roof. I can't believe you've gone your whole life not knowing the joys of a rooftop."

He just smirked and followed her.

—

"Okay, so I just need you to climb out over the ridge and that's it. You're on the roof. You've done it.", she cheered from where she was standing.

His palms were beginning to sweat.

The roof in question, could be accessed from a small guest bedroom situated on the third floor. They had managed to sneak through a set of back stairs without anyone noticing and find their way through the myriad of different rooms.

Now, it seemed the locating of the access point was the least of their troubles. For the aforementioned fear of said height, was now beginning to show itself a little aggressively.

"Shit." he said softly, "I'm sorry, Weasley, I can't. You can call me a pygmy, I don't care. It's too high."

She took a moment, then held out her hand. "Seriously." she said determinedly, "You can_ do _this. Take my hand."

He paused, still unsure.

She smiled at him, obviously sensing some inevitable outcome that was going to work in her favor. "I'll put this in terms that will _really _motivate you. If you take my hand, and come on this roof with me, I'll like you _so much_ and just think you're the _coolest_ guy. I'll forget all about how much I hated you in school, and we can be the best of friends."

He blanched, "You hated me in school?"

She laughed, "I'm just trying to be motivating! Take. My. Hand."

He went against his better judgement, squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed her hand. He felt her tug him through the window and place him safely and sturdily on the shingled surface.

"You can open your eyes now…pygmy", she teased. She found the whole process very endearing, actually.

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself stunned by the view. He felt the fear slowly begin to melt away as he took in the setting sun turning the world pink and orange and gold. He heard the pop of a bottle, and turned to look at the girl seated next to him, pouring Albus's birthday gift into glasses she had swiped from the pantry.

_Beautiful. _The word was in his head before he could stop himself.

She handed him a glass. "Cheers, mate. You did it. Was it worth it?"

He hadn't fully shaken the 'beautiful' notion from his head when he replied, "Absolutely."

They clinked their glasses together, and sipped the fiery liquid.

"Ogden's finest.." Rose said, her face twisted in momentary distaste. "Another?"

"Gladly.", he smiled.

They repeated this a few times, till both parties were aware of a soft buzzing in their bodies, and a good deal of inhibition had flown out the door.

"I'm not a quidditch player, by the way." Scorpius said suddenly. He had maneuvered himself into a laying position, watching the stars slowly begin to poke through the night sky.

"Hmm?", she turned from where she was seated to look at him.

"Anymore at least. I was when we left school. But, I'm not…now.", his voice sounded vacant. Rose could sense almost a tiny bit of regret underneath the absence of emotion.

"Hmmm…", she said slowly, "Yeah, those don't exactly look like Quidditch player arms to me…"

He whipped his head towards her, an astonished smile on his face, "You are one of the most loathsome girls I have ever met. You know, you haven't said _one_ nice thing about me this entire evening."

Through her laughter, she managed to say, "Not true! I called you a fun babysitter!"

He rolled his eyes, "The implication was one of an _irresponsible _babysitter." He sat up suddenly, "No, I won't accept it. Say a nice thing about me or I'm going to throw myself off this roof."

"Absolutely not!", she cried, "You'd never let me forget it."

"And what if we never see each other again after this evening?", he said, "The only memory I'll have of you is a distasteful one. My scrawny arms will forever be marred by your observation."

He had meant the statement in jest. However, once the words came out of his mouth, he was acutely aware of a deep dissension within him upon the thought of never seeing her again. He realized, with a drop of his stomach, that he might truly enjoy the possibility of seeing her again. _Oh shit._

He turned his gaze back to the stars, not wanting to give cause to the tension currently brewing inside of himself.

After a moment, she sighed, "Your hair…"

He turned back to her, she was running a finger studiously around the rim of her glass. "My hair?"

"Yes, it's gotten darker. It used to be so blonde, it was almost blinding. And now…", she closed her eyes and braced herself, as if she was admitting something _truly_ despicable, "It's a sandy color, and that somehow makes you much…warmer to look at. You're warm now." _Oh merlin, how much Firewhiskey had she drank. What what she saying now?_

He barked out a laugh at her obvious discomfort, "I'm warm now? _High praise_ coming from someone holding ownership on 'thermal' genetics."

"Merlin, I'm never doing that again." she sighed, shaking her head and taking another sip of her drink.

He chuckled softly, ignoring the slight flush that had crept into his cheeks. "Thank you… I no longer feel the need to chuck myself off this ledge."

"Glad to be of service…", she sighed.

They were silent again. Rose moved herself to a lying position. The two of them parallel mimics, the bottle of fire whiskey situated distinctly between them.

"So…" she started, clasping her hands on top of her stomach, "What happened to Malfoy, the quidditch player? I remember it being quite a big thing when you first got scouted…"

"Ahh..okay", he said, blowing a deep breath past his lips. She could sense a trepidation in his voice. "What the hell- I hated it. I just absolutely hated it…"

She widened her eyes, and turned her head to look at him. "Go on…"

He scrunched his face lightly, "I just hated it. I hated my teammates, hated my coaches, hated the traveling, the practicing…I felt out of water the entire time. America…it's fun, but it was such a culture shock. The entire time, I just wanted to be back in England…"

"Why _didn't_ you just come home?", she asked softly.

He sighed, "I was never good enough to be sought out by another team… And coming home… There was a pride- thing. Quidditch was something I had always excelled at, something people- well, people were counting on me _not _to fail."

"Hmm…" she mused, empathetically.

He sighed again, as if he was getting to the real grit of the story. "I started to drink. Like, _really _drink. All the time… It started affecting my performance. I…Well, lets just say- I cost us a match. And I managed to seriously injure the right half of my body.

"Oh shit..", she said with reverence

"By falling about 8 stories…", he sighed, painfully.

"_Oh shit…_Okay, the fear of heights is making a bit more sense.", she frowned, looking back up at the sky.

"They dropped me after that.-Rightfully so-", he chuckled with a small bit of mirth, "I was in the hospital for 6 months…"

"Albus never mentioned this…" she recalled, her brows furrowing.

He ran a hand guiltily through his hair, "Well…that would most likely be due to the fact that I never told him…"

Rose opened her mouth in shock, "Malfoy…Don't you and Al tell each other _everything?"_

"You would think so…", he said, softly. "It used to be really hard for me to fail, much less admit the failure to my best mate. Or my parents…"

"_Please_ tell me they know now!", she cried. She turned to look at him.

The concerned expression on her face, caused him to laugh again, "Yes. I haven't played professionally for almost three years… They may not know the full extent of the reasoning, but they're fully aware of my current professional standing."

She shook her head, confusedly. "Wait- then what have you been doing this whole time. Didn't you j_ust _come back home..?"

He was silent. "You know…I think we've been talking about _me _a lot. I'd be very interested to hear what you've been up to…"

He caught a small groan coming from her. It made him smile.

"Fine. Let's get this over with…", she pushed herself back up into a seated position, "Studied too hard in school, got engaged to a boy from school, worked too hard at my thankless internships, got dangerously close to marrying said _boy _from school…continued to work too hard at thankless entry level positions at the ministry, broke off engagement with -can you guess?- boy from school…managed to wind up in a borderline operatic affair with a married supervisor…"

Scorpius almost dropped the drink in his hand.

"Don't laugh- got promoted -no thanks to the supervisor, just in case you were wondering-, and now I work too hard as the Assistant Senior Supervisor of Magical Business Development & Trading Standards…". She took a deep breath.

"And..?", his eyes were inquisitive.

"And I'm literally so miserable, you have no idea…", she admitted with a rueful grin. "My office has _no _windows. I never see the sun!"

He laughed, "Not a roof in sight?"

She shook her head, "Not a damn roof to be found! It's downright criminal."

"Why not quit?", he asked suddenly, the fire whiskey now causing his mouth to move faster than his brain could.

He could see the question catch her a bit off guard, but she gave him a knowing look.

"Remember that thing you said about it being hard for you to fail? Especially to your family? Well, I get that. I feel it deeply."

She sighed again, "I knew I was always going have to have to work ten times harder than everyone else because of my parents positions in the Ministry. But, I think I always assumed the payoff would be worth it."

"-Well isn't it?", he goaded.

"One hundred percent no!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air and laughing at the absurdity. "I'm just going to have to work for another 20 or so years until I can demand a window be built into my desk area. Then _maybe _I'll be happy."

He sat up, bringing his knees level with the surface, "Weasley, are you telling me you aren't happy?"

She stopped, and looked at him. A slightly pained, but amused expression came over her features. "I guess I am…but, its only because I've drank too much. In the morning, I'll love my life again, and my melancholy will have been abated."

He raised a brow, "Somehow, I don't think that's exactly true."

"I'm not unhappy. My family is amazing, my friends are lovely. Despite the dark, parchment-filled nightmare that is my desk job, I manage to do things in my spare time that bring me a modicum of joy…"

He leaned in, sensing her hesitation, "But..?"

She groaned again, dramatically, grabbing the bottle sat between them and drinking straight from it. "Break-ups are hard." she finally admitted.

"Ahhhh, I see.." he said smirking and grabbing the bottle from her.

"And dating is even harder.", she lamented. "Don't give me that look!"

He was looking at her dubiously…"Well, I wouldn't say dating older, married men would be your best course of action in finding your one, true love…"

She gasped, "And he finally retaliates…snaps to you, that was _almost _as cutting as my personal analysis on your birthday gift."

He grinned, "The more liquor you put in me, Weasley, the meaner I'm going to get. Beware."

She noticed a strange fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach at his cheeky threat. All of a sudden, she found herself aware of how much information she had divulged to him in such a short amount of time. She felt herself wanting to retreat. However, the liquor now thoroughly marinating within her, made that notion much more difficult.

_Ahh…_

_Now I don't hardly know her…_

_But I think I could love her…_

The music playing downstairs had shifted suddenly in tone. A familiar progression of chords floated through the air and wrapped themselves around the duo…

"Oh…I love this song..", she sighed.

He looked at her with mock suspicion, "You can't love this song. _I_ love this song."

"Malfoy, this is a _muggle_ song.", she said with playful sincerity. "You can't love this song."

He leaned in, causing an unfortunate jump in her heart-rate, "I _know_ this is a muggle song. And guess what. I still _love_ this song."

_Crimson and clover…_

_Over and over…_

He was suddenly aware of how close they had gotten. He could now see the faint sprinkling of freckles dusted across her -now very rosy- cheeks. _Beautiful_ was in his mind again before he could stop it. He cleared his throat and shook his head, thinking of all the ways in which _beautiful_ should not be a feeling he need pay mind to in regards to the girl sitting next to him.

"So!", he looked out past the shingled precipice they were currently situated on, and down at the party below, "Why is dating so hard?"

She too looked down at the dancing mob, "It's just a nightmare…", she sighed. "You spend so much time and effort attempting to get to know someone, and they turn out to be…abysmal"

He laughed.

"Or worse!" she continued, "They're oppressively boring."

He laughed harder.

"Merlin's beard, when did you get so funny?". Against his better judgement, he looked at her with shining eyes.

She flushed, "It's definitely because you've been drinking. Or maybe it's just you. You bring out deep insecurities in my subconscious, and I'm just trying to deflect."

"I don't know…before, you wouldn't have joked. You would have just given me a look of scathing indifference.", He smiled at his own clever word play.

She smiled too, "Life is _funny_. Life is hilarious, actually. I'm sad I spent so much time being unable to understand that. But maybe, that's just a part of getting older…"

"They say our optimism only increases as we age. Steadily from our teens to our 30's, and then once we hit 40 -It sky-rockets.", Scorpius rattled off.

Rose laughed, "_Please, _can I just be an elderly witch already? Being young is exhausting. I'm ready to call it quits."

"I'm right there with you, Weasley.", he raised his glass, "I'm ready to be wheeled everywhere I choose and-"

"-And your food mashed into oblivion and fed to you through a straw?", she jested.

"Chewing is undignified, anyways.", he winked.

She chuckled, "I've _always_ said that!"

He paused, musing on a particular thought. When he spoke, his voice was softer. "I think it probably has more to do with…having lived enough to know that things -for the most part- tend to always work out. By the time you're seventy or eighty…or whatever, you've seen some pretty brutal circumstances, but also -I imagine- a lot of beautiful ones as well…"

Rose felt a truly unfortunate clench in her heart at his words. His sincerity was palpable. She felt that similar, dull ache; the one she felt on the fateful night before graduation. That the possibility of knowing this person, was something she had missed out on because of her own silly machinations. She realized, they could have been friends. Great friends.

She couldn't remember a time where she had felt this comfortable or open in conversation with a relative stranger. It was bittersweet, she thought.

His voice broke through her reverie "I can see I've made you deeply uncomfortable with my…schmaltz."

"What the devil is schmalztz?!", she exclaimed, laughing.

"Ah, I guess that is more of an American term…I picked up an unfortunate wealth of yankee slang during my time there. Schmaltz is like…excessive sentimentality." he said, slowly.

She wrinkled her nose, "Then yes. Your _schmaltz _made me wholly unsettled. I doubt I'll fully recover."

He grinned, slyly. "Everyone needs a little schmaltz in their lives, Weasley. It's what makes the world go round."

She rolled her eyes, "Where's yours then, Malfoy? Is there a lady -or a lad- who has the misfortune of being subject to your obtuse sentiment?"

He sucked the air in through his teeth, "Ah. Well. You see, the-emotional reverence you speak of is a relatively new discovery for myself." He turned to look at her, a guilty expression painted across his features. "I wouldn't say intentionality or longevity were large priorities in my adult dating life."

"Scorpius Malfoy?" she feigned surprised, "Emotionally distant and inconsistent in relationships? Say it isn't so."

"You're a brat.", he quipped, "I'll have you know, I find the dating scene just as much of a nightmare as you do."

"Oh _do_ tell.", she said, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head atop them.

"I think I need another drink, if we're going to get into this." He admitted with a grimace.

She scoffed and prattled without thinking, "Get knackered if you need to, but I don't believe someone handsome, and sound-of-mind would have much trouble finding a wealth of lovely ditzes to go on dinner dates with."

_Wait-handsome? _She slowly put her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had let slip.

"So sorry, love…", said Scorpius, a devilish smile on his face, "_What_ was that I just heard?"

She closed her eyes and pushed the half-empty bottle of Ogdens deliberately away from her. "Objectively._", _she sighed.

"Does Rose Weasley think I'm _handsome?_", he was playing up his astonishment to get a rise out of her, but couldn't help but notice an electric sort of buzz swirling in his stomach.

"_Objectively, _you ass!", she was covering her face with her hand, but he could see a smile she was attempting to fight off through her fingers. "Don't let it get to your head."

He just smirked.

"I also happen to think James's owl, Nox, is _handsome…_and the gardens in the Ministry's Public Pavilion are very… _handsome.", _she was back-tracking._ It was adorable._

"Rose Weasley thinks I'm as handsome as an owl…I could shout it from the rooftops.", he shook his head in dramatic disbelief.

She snapped, "I'll throw you off this rooftop, Malfoy. Don't think I won't."

"I believe you…" he chuckled. He opened his mouth to retort _if it makes you feel any better, I happen to think you're very pretty-_ but he felt his tongue dry up, and the nervous palm sweat that had taken over during his original attempt to get onto their current location, suddenly returned.

He realized, in that moment, just _how _pretty he thought she was. While her declaration was one of simple observation, it would be glaringly obvious that his admittance was coming from a much more vulnerable place. He didn't just think she was pretty.

No, as he watched her softly push her hair out of her face and gaze back up at the stars above them, he realized that she was oh-so-many things he had been too blind to see before. Kind, funny, thoughtful…_beautiful. _He wanted to actually shake the seventeen-year-old version of himself.

Is this why he had been so adverse to getting to know her? So selfish and vain? Because he _knew_ he'd be completely mesmerized and she'd want absolutely nothing to do with him…

There was a burst of applause and cheers from down below. A boy, on the smaller side, was levitating, what seemed like an entire liquor store into the realms if the celebration.

"It seems as if our dear Freddie is back from the booze run…" sighed Rose, looking down again.

"I guess that means we should probably get back down to the party…", He said, with as much levity as he could muster. He was horribly aware of how much he _didn't_ want to go back down to the massive swarm of merry-makers. He wanted to stay up on this roof-top, suspended in the moment. He wanted to know her; to deeply understand her. To make-up for all the lost time…

She looked up at him with what he perceived to be a neutral expression, "You want me to go through the window first, or you? Need someone to make sure you don't fall?" She teased, lightly.

He smiled, "No, that won't be necessary. I'm a brave boy now."

Rose moved to exit towards the windowsill. However, an unsteady shingle slipped slightly at the added pressure, and she found herself dangerously off-balance on the precarious perch. Thankfully, a hand reached out and caught her.

"Careful there," Scorpius said, softly, "If you fall, people will think I lured you up here with murderous intent." He had still not let go of her hand.

She raised a brow, finding her footing, "Little do they know, it was _me_ who forced you up here."

He led her to the window, taking pains to be unaffected by the softness of her palms, and the closeness of their stance. "I'm gad you forced me. Even though you insulted my scrawny arms."

"Your scrawny arms just saved my life!" she joked, stepping into the guest room and looking at him. She couldn't help but notice how his figure was anything _but _scrawny.

She so wished she hadn't slipped up at the _handsome_ remark. He had immediately closed off to her. If she hadn't been so bewildered by the unexpected course of their evening, she would have felt enormously embarrassed.

Still, there was a small sadness inside of her as they trekked down the zig-zagging hallways and tiny staircases. She had grown to really enjoy his company. He _was _handsome. But he was also incredibly intelligent and felt life in a way she found…really admirable.

She realized, with a jab, this was a feeling familiar. The trepidation from school days was there in place of self-assuredness. She knew if she ever got close to him, she would realize she loved him in the same way everyone else did. His was a disposition meant to be shared with and sought out by the world, and if she let herself lean-in without caution, she'd be left in the dust.

All of a sudden, the two heard a small whimper coming from a nearby washroom. They gave each other a look, moved to the source of the upset and slowly opened the door. Slouched on the ground, in a truly undignified fashion, was the youngest of the Potter clan.

She looked up, her face pale and hair plastered to her forehead. "Oh Rosie…", she croaked. "Thank goodness it's you, I- I'm- Uh…", she wobbly looked down at the toilet bowl she was currently draped around. "I'm not doing the bes-agh"

Her eyes widened and she threw herself back over the bowl of the toilet, further emptying the contents of her stomach. She looked unreasonably pathetic.

"Oh geez, Lils", said Rose, kneeling beside the indisposed girl, and grabbing her hair "I'm sorry…"

"I always _do _this" cried Lily, resting her head of the edge of the seat and wailing, "I'm such a _drunk."_

Rose looked up at Scorpius and bit her lip, trying not to laugh. She rubbed Lily's back sympathetically, "Lily, you just love people. You get so excited, I think you forget how much you're really drinking until it's too late…"

"Everyone hates me, Rose.", she wailed again, "Everyone thinks I'm a _drunk. _And they're right!"

Rose looked up at Scorpius and mouthed, "She always does this" He shook his head with amused sympathy and leaned against the doorframe.

She turned back to her young cousin, "No one hates you, you know that. You're the shining star of the family and everyone thinks you're an absolute _delight _to be around."

Lily bawled something incoherent, and threw herself unceremoniously on the ground next to Rose.

"So _what_ if you can't hold your liquor," Rose said, continuing to comfort the poor girl. "At least you're not like me, and it's honestly _concerning_ the amount of alcohol I manage to consume on a night such as this-"

Lily sat up suddenly, almost knocking Rose over, "No!" she cried, grabbing Rose's face in her hands, "You are perfect. Rose _Perfection_ Weasley-"

"-not my middle name-"

"You are everything I wish to be and _more." _she continued, "How did you get to be _so_ beautiful and _so _smart-"

"-Lily, you're hurting me-", Rose sighed, through squeezed cheeks.

"-I want _nothing _but good things for you in life, Rose. I want you to fall in _love_ and get _married _ and have _sex-"_

_-"Lily! _Oh my god-", Rose flushed. Lily may not be aware of the male presence nearby, but she sure was.

"-And not mediocre sex, _amazing _sex. Mind-blowing stuff. You deserve it and you're _worth it."_

"_-_Your breath is awful, please let go of my face.", Rose was ready for her drunk cousin to be _done_ with her intoxicated rant.

"-_Promise me! _Promise me you'll find someone soon. I can't stand the thought of you growing old and alone without someone to care for you. I'm afraid you'll die partnerless and your cats will eat your rotted corpse!", she cried, practically shaking Rose's skull.

Rose snorted, "I promise! I'll find a bloke! We'll have so much crazy, passionate sex you won't see me for months at a time. We'll _die_ fucking and the cats can eat our entangled, rotted corpses together. Happy?"

Lily gasped, "That's so romantic…"

Rose rolled her eyes, "We need to get you back downstairs…"

"We?" Lily asked, her brow furrowing.

Scorpius tapped the bathroom door a nudge further to reveal himself fully.

"Hey, Bean…", he said looking down at her, sympathetically.

Lily widened her eyes, "Scorpius!…Wait-Scorpius?".

Rose turned to Scorpius, "Bean?", she inquired.

"Short-hand for Lily-Beans…", he said, simply. "She and I spent some time together, growing up. Summers, remember?"

"Ah, I see…" she said, quietly. "Hmm.. Bean… Cute."

Lily whipped her head between him and Rose, a moment of sincere disbelief painted across her features. Rose laughed at her expression thinking, for the first time, how strange the pair of them must look right now.

"We're planning on murdering one another," she joked, raising her brow. "Double homicide."

"Want to place on who gets to to whom first?", added Scorpius, "Weasley may not be as cunning as I, but she's got the brawniness to her advantage."

Rose looked up at him, her playful smile returning, "You're an ass- Also I'm about 90% sure I got higher marks in Defense Against The Dark Arts than you did so-"

Lily let out a massive sigh, and put her face in her hands. "Okay- I must be _really _shit-faced. When did you-? How did you-?"

"Don't worry about it, Bean." said Scorpius, with a wink towards Rose. "Lets get you some water. I'm sure James or Al are looking for you…"

"Oh…hmmm…I don't know if I can-" she was still _absolutely _plastered, her eyes blearily attempting to find the nearest surface to hoist herself up with.

Without a beat, Scorpius came up behind her and gently lifted the girl, putting her arm around his neck. "Come on- Al would kill me if he knew I let you weep in a bathroom all by yourself, covered in your own…spew."

Lily let out a grateful laugh, "Thanks Scorp…"

As Rose followed them down the stairs, she was overwhelmed with a sudden nasty, simmering uncomfortableness deep in the pit of her stomach. Watching them play catch-up while Lily had her arm slung around his shoulders, and Scorpius had his hands practically cradling her -very pretty- cousin, made her feel…unsettled to say the least.

If Rose was being truly honest with herself, she felt the sick, creeping sludge of jealousy crawl through her in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. What the hell was wrong with her? She had only properly known this boy for _an evening, _and now she had a glittering, intrusive image of her pushing her cousin gleefully down the stairs and taking her place.

She shook her head with vigor. Absolutely not. She was _not_ going to go there.

"How's your mum doing?", she heard Lily softly ask. She watched as his face fell momentarily.

"She's alright…", he said evenly, but there was a slight uncertainty in his tone, "I'm seeing her Monday, actually. We've got a meeting with some specialists…"

Rose felt something catch in her throat. Obviously, she had no way of knowing something was going on with his family, he hadn't divulged any of that information to her. However, she felt like someone had kicked her in the gut.

She was awful. She was selfish. She was not worthy of being even his _friend. _She was-

"There you lot are!" cried a voice from the living room, "Everyone was looking for you!"

Rose was snapped out of her reverie, as they made their way into the living room. The party was in full-swing. The overwhelming merriment was a welcome distraction. As Scorpius led Lily to the kitchen table and procured a drink for her, she heard a voice call out through the crowd.

"Rosie! _Rosie!", _the voice cried. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"_Albus! Albus!" _she mocked, walking over to where he was seated. He was surrounded by people, commanding and engaging the entire room. He was completely in his element.

He yanked her hand and pulled her to sit next to him.

"I've been telling everyone about your trick!", he shouted over the music.

She quintet at him, "My _what?"_

"_Your muggle trick_.", he called, waving his hands in a mystical fashion. "No one believes me when I say you can do it."

Rose let out a sigh, "Oh _that _trick."

"Please do the trick, Rosie. Please, please, please", he pouted, looking at her with begging eyes.

"Al, no!" she huffed, "I've drank too much tonight, I can't do it."

"Rose, puh-lease. It's my _birthday.", _he clasped his hands together and rang them profusely, "Come on. Do the trick, Do the trick. Do the trick!"

Soon the entire party surrounding them was chanting at her _Do The Trick. Do The Trick. Do The Trick. _

"Fine!" She said clapping her hands together in defeat, "I'll do it, but I need a coin.". The crowd around her cheered.

Scorpius watched from across the room, as someone procured a coin and handed it to her.

"Okay…" she breathed, placing the coin on the coffee table in front of her, "Let's see if I can do this right…", she reached into her pocket, "Someone take my wand. So you lot don't think I'm using actual magic… So much pressure."

That elicited a chuckle from the crowd. He could see a pleased flush creep into her cheeks.

"Oh shit-" she cried, "I need a um-salt shaker, or something small like that…"

There was a rustling in the crowd and tiny shaker flew from across the room and landed on the wooden surface with a thump.

She giggled, "Excellent service, thank-you."

Another laugh from the room. Scorpius found himself unable to take his eyes off of her.

She took a deep breath in. "Okay so. With the help of this trusty…" she grabbed a stray napkin from an abandoned plate, "Napkin! With the help of this trusty _napkin_, I will make this coin disappear."

"_Without _magic." Al chimed in, excitedly.

"Yes, Al. Thank you.", she laughed and looked up at the crowd. "Without magic. And -just so you all know- Al is not sober enough to be in on this, so I promise this isn't a hoax."

She grabbed the salt shaker and placed it on the coin, with a flourish. She then took the napkin and showed both sides to the eager audience.

"As you can see…", she said theatrically, "Just an ordinary napkin…No charms, no gimmicks…"

She then placed the napkin over the items on the table and put both hands around the base.

"Now!" she shouted, and then giggled at her own enthusiasm, "We need to say the magic, muggle words…"

"Amanda-cadabra!" cried Albus, enthusiastically.

Rose cackled, "No! _Abra-_cadabra…say it with me"

As she and the room chanted _abracadabra _together, she moved the napkin pile in slow, deliberate circles. When they finally ceased their chanting, she looked up at her audience, a coy smile on her lips.

"Alright…Now. Where is the coin?", she asked.

A boy from the crowd piped up, "The salt-shaker!"

"You think it's under the salt-shaker?", she teased, looking at her spectators with anticipation.

"Yes!" cried Albus, along with everyone else.

Rose then took her hand and slammed it down onto the pile. The napkin crumpled flat onto the surface, as if she had pushed the saltshaker though the table itself, signifying the disappearance of both the coin and itself . "What salt-shaker?!" she cried, beaming.

There was a resounding gasp from the onlookers, then a bursting of applause.

"See? I _told_ you! I told you she could do it", shouted Albus with glee.

Someone handed Rose her wand back and she got up and did a little curtsey. Her face was bright red, but she looked so joyful and free. Scorpius's chest was suddenly constricting in an unsettlingly unfamiliar way. He had a grin on his face that he couldn't seem to wipe off.

She looked up from where she was standing and their eyes locked from across the room. She wrinkled her nose, almost as if she were embarrassed he was specter to something _so trivial. _He felt his heart begin to beat a little faster.

He cleared his throat, mouthing "Impressive", and giving her an over-the-top thumbs up.

She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed back, "I know!"

He was about to walk over to her as it seemed he had been put in a momentary spell, but someone tapped Rose on the shoulder, and she was suddenly in a conversation with a gawking Healers Assistant who worked with Al at St. Mungos.

Scorpius could feel a territorial deadening in his chest. Attempting to put a swift end to whatever possessive overtakings were beginning to manifest in regards to the girl in front of him, he turned back and sat down next to his red-headed ward, currently hydrating herself.

"She's _obsessed_ with muggle things. Did you know that?", Lily asked, turning to him.

"Who, Rose?", he asked nonchalantly, "No, Weasley and I haven't known much of one another since before today…"

Lily smiled, "She's literally the biggest nerd when it comes to Muggles. It's hilarious. She read an _actual _book of muggle magic tricks. That's how she knew how to do the salt-shaker thing."

Scorpius, looked at Lily, "Really? She doesn't seem like the type…Was it her mum's influence, or-?

"No, Aunt Hermione is about as wizard as they come. Rose has just always had a thing for them. You can ask her- Actually, don't ask her. Unless you want to have a five hour lecture on the 'Lost Art Of The Button' or 'Why Muggles Understand Magic Better Than We Wizards Do'."

Scorpius chuckled and nodded his head, taking in the information.

"She's read all the literature, seen all the cinema…all she _really _listens to is muggle music…", continued Lily, "She's such a hipster, actually. I think she even has an old…what are those things called? An _ephuhne?_

"You mean an _iPhone_?", asked Scorpius, amused.

"Yes! Isn't that the dorkiest thing?", laughed Lily, taking another swig of her water. "On weekends, she goes to homes of dead muggles and buys their stuff!"

"Bean, they're called _estate sales_ and wizards have them too..", he chided.

"I know!", she sighed, "But if she went into less dead peoples homes -wizard or not- and on more dates with eligible men, she'd probably be _married _by now."

They both turned to look at the aforementioned 'muggle-lover', who was now in deep conversation with the boy from before. To Scorpius's immense delight, she looked like she rather be shoveling Hippogriff dung than participate in the current heart-to-heart she was subject to.

"I will say, she's got kind of a knack for transfiguring", Lily mused, softly. "For my birthday last year, she found this really beautiful music box and charmed the little ballerina to dance whenever you wind it up… She makes pieces like that all the time. She restored an old muggle stereo for my dad for his 50th and it'll play tunes on request. I'm always telling her she should sell her stuff…"

Scorpius nodded, attempting to keep his curiosity at a neutral level. "That's…really interesting. Not something I'd expect from her."

Lily sighed, "She's kind of incredible… Even if she is the biggest sop when it comes to muggles and their artifacts".

There was a slight commotion from where Rose was situated. The lad who had so ungraciously demanded chit-chat from her had accidentally spilled his drink over the bodice of her dress and was attempting to -disastrously- clean-up the mess himself.

"You should probably go and save her.", said Lily, giving Scorpius a knowing look.

He squinted at her, "What- Save her?", he sputtered.

Lily laughed, "You _can't_ stop looking at her. It's adorable, honestly."

Scorpius flushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm looking at her just as I look at everyone else…"

Lily just looked at him, exasperatedly.

"And what do you mean _save her?_ If there's anyone who doesn't need saving, it's your cousin."

She continued to look at him with the same amused countenance.

"Bean, no. Absolutely not. Remember how it was at school? She couldn't stand me.", he sighed, finally giving-in to her insinuation.

Lily leaned forward, "She's can't stop looking either."

Scorpius coughed, "What?"

"She keeps checking on you. At least once every few minutes, she looks over at the table to make sure you're still here."

"She's just making sure you're alright." he rationed, attempting to keep his speech even. His chest had begun to do that wonderful constricting motion once again.

Lily chuckled, "Rose loves me, but not _that_ much. I actually think she may be worried something's going down between you and I…"

He blanched, "What?! How do you know?"

"It's a girl thing…", she said, wiggling her brows, "I can just feel it from her. It's like she's saying…_mine._"

"You're wrong, Bean." he sighed, looking back at Rose. She was now attempting to shoo the inebriated gentleman still making moves to 'clean' her 'bodice'.

"Even if I _am_ wrong." countered Lily, folding her arms. "She still needs someone to save her. And I'm not going to do it. So if she ends up spending the evening having to fend off Doc Mc-Touchins over there, that's on _you."_

She smiled at him mischievously. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, groaning.

"Fine." he said, standing up and leaning his hands on the table. "If this goes to hell, I'm blaming you."

She gave him a small, wordless wave as he pushed himself from the table and marched deliberately to the currently -very- inconvenienced red-head.

The way that Rose's heart began to race at the sight of him marching towards her, was a feeling that would stay with her for longer than she ever cared to admit. She truly couldn't help the grin that broke onto her face as he gently placed his hand on the small of her back and dramatically recounted some preposterous excuse she _knew_ he had made up on the spot.

"Rose!", he cried, his face a studied wealth of concern, "It's _Mildred."_

She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, "Mildred?"

"Yes, Mildred. Your _best friend_.", he lamented, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement , "She _needs_ you."

She widened her eyes in dramatic jest, "Mildred, my best friend, needs me?!"

She could see him fighting off a laugh as well. The poor boy standing next to them was bewildered beyond all hope.

Scorpius placed a hand on the shoulder of her confused conversationalist. "I'm so sorry to take this lovely woman away from a conversation I know she was just…_loving_, but I must take her to her companion. Mildred won't be alright again until she can gaze on the face of her one-true-friend, Rose Weasley."

Rose couldn't help the chortling noise that escaped her. She felt Scorpius's hand dig further into her back.

The boy seemed even more perplexed than before.

"Yes!", she said, when she had composed herself, "I'm so sorry, you were just…_lovely_ to talk to. But Mildred-"

"-Mildred-", emphasized Scorpius

"-She _needs_ me!"

They took one final look at one another -Rose thought to herself that sharing such a silly joke with Scorpius Malfoy was maybe one of the better things she'd experienced in her life- and they took off briskly towards the cool outdoors.

Once they had reached a safe distance away, eerily close to the birthplace of their initial conversation, Rose burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Mildred!" she managed to gasp out through her hysterics, "Don't worry! I'm coming!"

Scorpius was keeled over in laughter, "Mildred, don't worry! Rose is here- You dont- You don't need-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence, he was too far gone.

Rose was wiping tears from her eyes before she could regain the power of speech. "Oh sweet Merlin, I think that's the hardest I've laughed in my whole life."

Scorpius was taking deep breaths, attempting to steady the heaving of his stomach. "Oh, same. I don't think I'll be able to walk properly tomorrow- I think I threw my back out."

That comment just sent them both into another round of hysterics. Anyone looking at the pair may have assumed the two had consumed some illicit, _herbal_ substance.

When Rose finally calmed down, she was seated on the grass, fanning her face with her hand.

"Oh wow- _what_ a night.", she sighed, looking up at the boy who had 'rescued' her.

Scorpius checked his watch, "How is it already almost midnight?"

"Are you joking?" she cried, "We must have been on that roof for an eternity…"

He sat down next to her. "Didn't feel like it to me…"

She didn't want to indulge the slight feeling of embarrassment that washed over her in the moment. She began to fidget with the edge of her dress.

"I liked your trick…", Scorpius admitted softly, after a time. "How'd you do it?"

She hummed, "Oh, don't you know? A magician never reveals her secrets…"

"Please, Weasley." he implored, "I'll just _die_ if I don't know…"

She didn't want to admit the immense influence his pleading eyes had on her.

"Fine. The salt shaker falls into my lap.", she confessed, "If you move everything fast enough, you can slip the shaker off the table without anyone noticing. And the napkin holds the shape if you grab it right."

"So…you're just slamming down air at that point", he finished.

She smirked, "Exactly. The audience isn't focusing on the shaker. They're focusing on the coin. It's the element of surprise that really gets them…"

"Brilliant.." he nodded, "Lily tells me you got that out of a muggle book?"

Rose groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. "What did _else _she tell you?"

"Just that you have a pit of a penchant for things relating to the non-magical world…" He smiled at her, slyly.

"Oh, she is _such _a little witch!" cried Rose, shaking her head. "When she drunk she's all '_I love you Rose, I just want you to be loved and not get eaten by cats, Rose'-"_

"-Don't forget the non-mediocre sex-", he teased, raising a brow.

Rose threw-up her hands, "How could I?" she laughed, "But then when she's sobering up, she's out here to sabotage me and divulge all my embarrassing secrets!"

"I'm really curious though!", he said, sincerely. "What is it about them that has you so fascinated?"

She sighed, leaning back onto the grass. "I just…I'm going to sound like an absolute ninny if I try to explain this to you-"

He leaned back into the grass as well, folding his arms behind his head, "If it helps- you _already _sound like an absolute ninny to me."

She slapped his arm playfully, "Stop it. We've already run the full gauntlet of friendship this evening, so I might as well come clean to you about my deep obsession."

"Aww, Weasley. That's really very sweet." He turned his head to the side, realizing just how close in physical proximity they currently were. He cleared his throat, "Now spill."

"They just- To them…Okay. Magic, is something we see every day, right? Magic is engrained in our world, in our conscience, in our understanding of life. We have magic, real magic…like, I flick my wand and concentrate, and I can make things _move_ at my will.", she started, animatedly motioning with her hands.

"Yes, I'm aware.", he teased.

"Let me finish-", she glared at him, her eyes still holding their smile, "But muggles…_their magic_. It's so much more ephemeral. Their magic is like…roller coasters…and movie screens…and first kisses…and- _so_ many other things, I think wizards just take for granted. When I watch a muggle film or listen to muggle music, I'm blown away by the emotion they manage to capture…their love and their sorrow and everything in between is the thing that makes them distinctly human and I think that's so beautiful."

Scorpius could only stare at her.

"Not to say wizards don't feel…I think we've just forgotten what it's like to have nothing but our…_souls_ to see the magic in life…", she sighed and looked at him, a sheepish smile on her face, "How's _that_ for schmaltz?"

His eyes had not moved from hers. They had not shared a moment this intimate in their entire span of knowing one another. Rose felt her heart, for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening, begin to race.

His expression was searching, almost pleading; like she was a book holding all the answers, and he was desperately trying to read her as quickly as he could.

When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything.", she answered, dropping her voice down to match his.

"My mum-", he started softly. "My mum is _really _sick. She's been ill for awhile, but it's gotten pretty serious recently…"

"Oh, Malfoy…", she laid a hand lightly on his forearm. Her voice was filled with emotion.

"That's why I'm home. I transferred positions so I could be there when-", his voice caught suddenly. He cleared his throat, "So I could be there for everyone. My dad's _not_ doing well…"

"No one would expect him to be…", she reassured, holding onto his arm tighter.

"Did- Did I ever say what job I got into once I was dropped from The Finches?", His tone had changed slightly.

She shook her head.

"I was in desperate need of a job- And there was an opening at the American Ministry…In Archival of Magical Reference & History…"

"I'm not sure I know what that is…" she admitted.

He sighed. "It means, I was part of a team that had the task of consuming and cataloging any muggle reference of 'magic' in films or books or…anything."

Rose widened her eyes.

"At first, I couldn't stand it. I didn't understand Muggles at all. I was _so _unwilling to see past my magical upbringing, that I felt like every thing I was doing was a complete waste of mine and the ministries time.", he sighed again, a soft smile playing on his lips, "but then…I saw this absurd and honestly _amazing_ film -_Ferris Bueller's Day Off-"_

Rose gasped, a joyous smile of recognition played on her features.

He smiled too, "Okay, so you know. I watch this move- and- and- I got it. It made me laugh…it made me _cry_. I had _never _had that reaction to any piece of magical literature. I started spending every evening in the archive room, watching films, or pulling books to read…"

He was truly beaming now, as he recounted his past. Rose couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful smile painted across his features.

"My supervisor realized how voracious I was…", he continued, "So he asked me if I wanted to move-up from my position into field work… So, that's going into muggle facilities for extended periods of time, attempting to understand _the internet_, immersing yourself further in the culture… And- I just _loved _it. Still love it. The pay is shit and the hours are insane, but I love it."

Rose just smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"And that thing you do, where you go to estate sales in your free time?", he interrogated.

She was startled, "How did you-?"

"Lily.", he dismissed, lightly. His voice took on a more sincere tone. "Weasley…I do the same thing…"

She pulled back slightly. "You're messing with me…"

He shook his head, emphatically. "I'm not. I _swear_ I'm not."

"I don't understand… How- How did we not-", she stammered, frowning at him due to the absolute absurdity of the moment.

"I don't know… I have no idea.", he sighed, finishing her thought.

She smiled at him, she strangely felt a tiny bit like crying. "I wish-"

"I know-", he said, sitting up slowly. She followed suit.

He ran his face over his hands, slowly. "I told you dating is a nightmare for me…"

She nodded, "You've mentioned."

"It's a nightmare because my mum is sick…and I work a non-prestigious job in the least funded faction of the ministry…and I literally _just _moved home…and- again, my mum is _not-well _and I _know _you aren't supposed to get into anythin-"

He stopped himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in, "-But… I've never heard anyone talk about life in the way that you do…"

She bit her lip. She felt her already quickened heartbeat begin to speed up.

"And- you've managed…" he continued, his eyes firmly placed on the ground below him. "In minutes, put into words the feelings I've been processing for years…And, I'm-"

He stopped himself again, and looked up at her. "-I just wish… I had known you…" He sighed and reached out to pick a small bit of grass that had gotten caught in her hair.

"You and I aren't the same people when we were seventeen…", she mused, softly running her fingers through the grass next to her. "I think- maybe… sometimes, it's just good timing-"

They looked at each other then, their eyes shining in the moonlight.

All at once, the same familiar tune from earlier in the evening came floating from the party and through the trees above them…

_Now I don't hardly know her…_

_But I think I could love her…_

Rose giggled, "Again?"

"I think the playlist has been looping for the past few hours…", he said, reaching for another bit of grass.

_Crimson and clover…_

_Over and over…_

He stood up, suddenly, and reached out his hand to her, "Do you want to dance?"

She accepted his invite, grabbing his palm, and standing up. He moved the pair into a dancing position; his hand on her waist, her head on his shoulder. They silently swayed to the soft and moody melody.

"So…", he said after a time, "If your muggle-knowledge is sound, I'm guessing that means you know this song has no actual meaning."

"Hmmm…" she said slowly, "You mean the fact that Tommy James woke up one day and decided to just write a song about his favorite color and his favorite plant? And it became almost an instant classic?"

He chuckled into her hair, "Should have known…"

She looked up at him, a sudden grin on her face. "Crimson and clover…"

He his forehead wrinkled, "Hmm?"

She took their clasped hands and pointed to her hair, "Crimson…", she then took their hands and placed them on his chest, "Clover…"

He laughed; a beautiful laugh, Rose thought.

"Over and over", He said, slyly.

Rose rolled her eyes, "_Okay_, I take it back. The song has _no_ meaning"

"You can't take it back. I'll forever know this to be our song…", His voice was soft.

"Such _schmaltz…"_, She teased.

His voice was low, and there was a darkening in his eyes, "Have I told you…" the hand that was placed on her waist slowly moved across her lower back, pulling her close to him. "That I think you're really, _really_ beautiful?"

She felt her breath hitch as he move his mouth close to her. He leaned in, and delicately whispered, "_Objectively…"_

She cackled, and swatted him with her palm, "You are _so _incredibly loathsome, you know that? Of course I think you're handsome. Not just objectively! Like, really bloody handsome."

He flushed, incredibly pleased with himself, "Not handsome like an owl?"

She pursed her lips and stared at him, their arms still entwined around one another.

"Rose…" he said, his voice taking on a new tone, "You are so beautiful. Beautiful like the sun…beautiful like all the good things in this world- and I'm _such_ a bloody idiot for not knowing it sooner…"

She was lost for words. The glittering, bubbling warmth that had been swirling inside of her came out in the only way that seemed fitting. She reached up and captured his mouth in a soft, yearning kiss.

The two of them felt the world melt away in that brief moment. Their world was soft lips and closed eyes, and sweet smells and warm mouths. Rose felt kissed in a way she hadn't been privy to in her entire life. Scorpius felt the honeyed ache of a life lived in dire need of the simple affection she was generously bestowing. They both felt like they were flying.

When they broke for air, Rose managed to shakily whisper, "Magic.."

"Magic..", he whispered back, nodding. He paused for a moment resting his forehead against hers.

"Can I see you tomorrow?", he asked eagerly, unable to wipe the stupid smile off his face.

"It _is_ tomorrow…" she said with a grin, tracing the soft skin near his watch.

He softly pushed the hair away from her face and kissed her again. "Can I see you today, then?" He kissed her once more. "Maybe when we've had a little sleep?"

She nodded, smiling lightly, "Or not…sleep."

He leaned down and softly kissed the delicate skin below her ear, "Or not…" he whispered.

They gazed at each other again, each feeling so deliriously happy that they barely noticed the large, dark haired boy barreling past them and launching himself into the lake.

The splash he made rose up and cover the pair in enough water to bring them slightly back down to earth.

"Albus!", They both yelled together.

When he came up out of the water, he noticed the two of them, standing side by side.

He moved to look at Scorpius, then at Rose, then back to Scorpius, then finally on Rose.

"Wait-", he exclaimed, treading water, "Do you two _know_ each other?"

They looked at one another, both concealing wicked grins.

"Hardly", Scorpius said, …

He then yanked her hand, pulling her into the lake along with him.

Now I don't hardly know her…

_But I think I could love her…_

—_-_

If anyone is interested, I may write a second chapter for this piece with the two of them going on a first date (Maybe we'll dip into the M-rated territory with that one *wink wink*)

Thanks to Tommy James. I listened to this song, literally, _over and over. _

I'm currently writing along fit entitled Moon River, if you like my writing and want to check that outttttttttt

Reviews make my heart happy. Please drop a review if you liked it, I kinda live for them :')

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

They're back….

Hope you guys like this chapter. It ended up taking me _forever _to write, but then I looked at the word-count and realized it's almost _twice _as long! Whoops.

In case you didn't see, the rating changed from T to M, so…be warned… or… excited?

So much love to everyone who left a review. You guys have no idea how much your words mean to me. They seriously can turn my entire day around- so thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Without further ado…

And I Don't Hardly Know…

—-

If you ventured to ask; Rose Weasley would consider herself a very diligent worker. The professional position with which she was currently bestowed was one that did not come without a fastidious ethic.

Not to say her approach to life was typically thoughtful, or calculated -far from it. However, she had a knack for accomplishing most things she put her mind to; sometimes to her own detriment. For the past seven years, that thing had been a coveted position at the Department of Magical Business Development. She had risen quickly in her wing and now, she was but two promotions shy of something... executive.

Regardless of whether or not her talent for details and delegation came from inherent aptitude, or -rather- sheer willpower, one would never know. In true Granger fashion, she was always the first one with an answer. And in an overwhelming testament to her father's nature, she was always the first to action.

She had rarely missed a day of work, never missed a deadline, never took a long lunch or left early, never once had any problem maintaining a clear and focused mindset during the hours of 9am to 5pm, and yet…Here she was…on a Tuesday afternoon, staring dreamily at her office-mates 'inspirational' wall hanging of a bowtruckle carrying a large beechwood branch; "Think Big" scrawled in a glittering text below; without a care in the world.

She had hated that poster from the moment she saw it; thinking how the improbable witlessness of the supposed 'inspiration' was an attestation to humanity's steady march towards doom. Now, she couldn't help but feel anything but a small delight for the tiny bowtruckle and his accomplishment at carrying such a large branch. _Good for him_.

It was difficult for her to feel doomed about anything these days- truth be told. Since Albus's birthday; her normally determined and industrious disposition had been taken over by someone drifting through a dream-world made up of blue eyes and sandy hair and the scent of cedar…

She tried to stay level-headed; knowing how completely ludicrous it was to dazedly indulge in the honeyed reminiscence of the aforementioned evening. But, it was as if she couldn't help it. Every time she began make moves to approve a new contract, or sign off on a proposed initiative, the piles of parchment would shape-shift into a papered tapestry with which to play out the dream-like memories from a few days prior and her mind would begin to wander.

_"You're beautiful, like the sun..."_

_"I've never met anyone who looks at life the way you do…"_

Every time she thought of that night, and the simple serenity they shared in each other's company, it filled her with a warm buzzing that made her head go foggy and her knees go weak. She couldn't even remember if she'd ever felt like this before. So overwhelmed with just the thought of another person. So desperate to see him again...

It had barely been over twenty-four hours since they had said goodbye. He had needed to be with his family -something she couldn't begrudge him for-, and she had needed to be at work. However, the time spent had felt like an eternity. She found herself cataloging small moments to share with him, or things she would see that would remind her of him.

She felt completely insane.

There had been a moment -a moment causing more than just a warm buzzing to course through her body- on the night in question. Where they had managed to climb out of the murky waters he had so unceremoniously yanked her into, and had found a small nook behind the tool-shed out back; shielded from the wild proceedings of the birthday celebration. Simple conversation was shortly deemed unnecessary, and fevered kisses had turned to slowly relieving each other of the soggy garments they were currently encumbered by. Rose had never felt so overwhelmed with lust in her life -simply aching to be as close to him as physically possible.

From what she could tell...and hear, the feeling was undeniably mutual.

They had managed to stop themselves -a triumph on both accounts. The moment of clear self-preservation being deeply tied to a a lack of desire to have their first physical encounter be behind her grandfathers tool-shed. They weren't teenagers, after all.

But, Merlin, did she feel like one right now.

The very thought of his hands trailing up beneath her dress, slowly relishing in the feel of her skin, made her cheeks burn red and the air around her feel much too hot. She felt truly torn between the desire to simply talk to him for hours, or spend the same allotted amount of time fuc-

"-_Miss *Weasley_!", a shrill voice came in from her fantasizing.

Rose snapped her head up, panicking for a dim-witted moment upon the thought of her daydreams being broadcast to the entire office.

"So sorry, Agnes. Yes?", she responded -a little too quickly- to the woman sat at the desk opposite hers.

Agnes narrowed her eyes, "Are you alright, Miss Weasley? I've been asking about the Clennam Report for a good five minutes and you haven't answered..."

Rose flushed, unaware of just how obvious her wanderings had become, "I'm alright, yes... Clennam Report?"

"The one you've got in front of you, _right now_.", Agnes huffed, archly. Agnes was one to always huff.

Rose looked down. The report in question had nothing but a few absent-minded ink-blots in terms of work transposed.

"Oh- Yes!", she flustered, grabbing her quill and scribbling something nonsensical in the notings, "I'll be done in less than five minutes."

Agnes narrowed her eyes even further, "Are you sure you're alright? Your face is bright re-"

Rose forced out a laugh, "I'm completely fine. I've just had a bit of a late start to the day -I'll be right as rain in a moment."

Agnes rolled her eyes and went back to her papers, "I should hope so..."

"I_ bet _it's because of a lad...", an amused voice called out from the other side of the room. "Whenever someone's slaggin' off at work, it's always because of an... eventful weekend, am I right?"

Rose flushed even deeper, cursing the acute observations of her vociferous assistant.

"Amy, it's not because of a 'lad'. -Also, remember our discussion on workplace conversation? This is one, I would deem... _inappropriate_.", she chastised, casting a knowing look in the direction of the front office. " Especially considering your use of the word 'slaggin'..."

Amy gave an audible sigh, grabbing a stack of folders and rolling her chair to Rose's desk. She crouched behind a large stack of parchment, leaning in with a lowered voice, "Who is it? Is it Tom on the 1st floor? Oh, Barry in Human Resources? ...Melanie from Trading Standards?"

Rose stifled a laugh, mouthing '_Stop_' and making eyes at Agnes. "There's no one, Amy. I _swear_."

Amy nodded, pushing her chair back slowly to her desk; an amused distrust painted across her features. "I've got my eyes on you, Weasley...", she whispered, wiggling her eyebrows.

Rose rubbed her eyes, slapping her cheeks lightly. She needed to put the schoolgirlish stargazing to rest -at least for the next five hours- or else Agnes was going to have her head. She willed the reports in front of her to begin to make sense. They were not compromising.

However, a slight whoosh was felt near her cheek, and a ministry embossed telegram came flying neatly onto her desk. The folded parchment was a slightly unfamiliar sight, as most of Rose's memos went directly to Amy's desk for sorting.

"Mail's here!", called Amy, through her tower of files.

Rose carefully unfolded the paper. As the contents were read, she felt an unearthly flooding of joy radiate from her finger tips, all the way to her toes. She had to duck again beneath her stack of files, knowing the now eternally present rosiness of her cheeks was beginning to turn a full swatch of scarlet.

_R, _

_Meet me on Level Six at half past 1. Take a left at Floo Network Authority and wait by the statue of the crying woman -Heaven knows why there's a statue of a crying woman located anywhere in the ministry- I have a gift for you. _

_S_

_P.S. I truly hope I'm sending this to the correct R. Weasley. If this mistakenly falls into the hands of Ronald Weasley, please know that I have the utmost respect for the work you do, and I do NOT -in fact- want you to meet me on the sixth floor at half past one. My deepest apologies, sir. _

Rose stifled a giggle, darting her eyes from Agnes, to Amy, to the clock situated on the wall adjacent to her. The delicate hands were grazing the tip of the embossed 1 on the clock face.

Her heart began to race in her chest. She was going to see him. _Him._ She began to frantically rifle through papers on her desk, hardly knowing exactly what she was doing. Her beating heart refused to calm down; her mind now flitting rapidly through snapshots of his lips, eyes, hands, smile, laugh...

How did she look? How did she smell? Why had she chosen today -of all days- to wear her drab work clothes? Oh right- work. She felt light-headed and suddenly very short of breath.

She was totally losing it. Over a _boy_, none the less. Was she really the type of girl to be so easily bent by the prospective presence of some boy?

She knew though, deep down inside, he wasn't just 'some boy'. He was Scorpius Malfoy. He was handsome and genuine and deeply thoughtful and had just about _killed_ her with the soft, earnest caresses their lips had shared. The thought of it terrified her...and left her heart feeling three times too large, all at once.

She glanced back at the clock. 1:05.

Her heart was back to its rapid rate again. She was half drowning in a pool of nerves and elation. Half past one could not come soon enough

As her heels clacked lightly against the marble tiling of the sixth floor, Rose was struck by the stark contrast her department held in terms of aesthetics. B_usiness & Trading Practices_ was a more bureaucratic faction of the ministry and the dark wood and smoky tiling adorning the offices seemed to aid in it's absolute intent towards civil service.

_Transportation Services_ had a lightness to it. The marble floors and high ceilings gave way to a lofty, almost levitated feeling. Although, perhaps there was more to the 'flying' sensation she was currently subject to, than the bright, open floor plan.

As she rounded the corner of the hall, making a distinct note of passing the aforementioned _Floo Network Authority_, she came into a large lobby. The whole of which was paneled by three windows that stretched the entirety of the east wall.

The lobby was a flurry of people; all quietly filing their way through the airy passage. The sound of soft footsteps and rustling papers a soothing, stark contrast to the increasing ardor of her beating heart. She began to look around, slowly attempting to locate the statue of the "crying woman" -her final clue.

Her eyes barely grazed over an unsettling stone face, ensconced in an onyx shell, before her gaze registered on a tall figure, resting against the railing adjacent to the window. Her heart seemingly stopped in her chest, all together.

She felt her body halt in it's tracks; unsure of the vast expanses she had allowed her heart to move in their time spent apart. What if it had all been in her mind? What if the booze and the summer sun and the sweet impulsivity of the moment had caused her to manifest something that was more than it was..?

The deep clamoring of her heart turned from joyous anticipation, towards something reminiscent of a march towards death. A fear she had readily discarded only hours prior, was all she could think of. _She was in too deep. She was getting caught up in feelings. She was being... imbecilic _

She had a brief moment of total insanity; where she considered spinning on her heels and running safely back to her stuffy office and crowded desk. However, a fortuitous turn in her direction gave the boy in question a slight glimpse of her person.

His face lit up in a way that caused all fear and doubt to evacuate her person immediately. His easy, slightly awe-struck smile melted the world away and all she could register was the far-away echo of her footsteps as she made her way towards him.

"Hey...", she said softly, finally arriving at her destination. His eyes were still the same tranquil blue. His hair still the same sandy shade, now combed neatly into something more professional than their first encounter.

"Hey...", he said, sighing and looking back at her. He looked a little more tired, the slight bags under his eyes giving way to a few sleepless nights since their last meeting. His lips, however, held a playful smile verging on a beam...

"Hi...", she said, laughing. He looked so bloody handsome... She could smell that same heady, cedar scent. If it weren't for the Ministry's strict anti-fraternizing policies, she would have wrapped her arms around him in a moment, just to feel his closeness again.

"Hi..." he said, biting his lip and laughing as well. She couldn't stop smiling if she tried. Her heart felt like it was truly ready to burst out of her chest. _Oh merlin..._she was such a goner.

"Hey...", she sighed, lamely. Her usual incomparable wit had been momentarily shut down in the face of infatuation. If she wasn't already giving in to girlish swooning, she may have felt the need to curse him.

His mouth moved; the crinkle in his eyes giving way to a much larger smile than he was willing to admit to. "It's you...", he said softly, almost as if he didn't believe it himself.

Her hand rested on the railing, as close to his own as could be deemed appropriate for their current setting, "It's you...", she half-whispered.

He shook his head, "I- I was going to attempt...to do this very suave- debonaire, if you will- approach to seeing you again...", he looked up; his mouth fighting the insane grin he was still attempting to hide, "But... I can't bloody stop smiling. I'm trying so hard right now -I want you to know that..."

She laughed softly, unable to take her gaze off of him; her hand inching slightly towards his, quite beyond her own control.

He looked back at her, cocking his head to the side, "But every time I look at you it's just... You. And I can't help myself." His eyes held a dangerous sort of tenderness; something Rose didn't feel she had quite earned the privilege of indulging in. However, she wasn't stopping herself.

"So...", he continued, his hand also creeping closer to hers, "I'm going to forego decorum and let you know how much I have looked forward to seeing you again, and- Well, I'm..." He seemed at a loss for words, so he shook his head again as he let the grin he had been refusing to let surface, finally take over.

Scorpius Malfoy should not be allowed to smile like that. Especially when someone, like Rose, was already in such a weakened state.

She closed her eyes, sighing remorselessly, "I haven't gotten...a single thing done today..."

His smile grew, "Me either..."

"My supervisor, Agnes, may kill me...", she laughed, looking back at him. "I can't seem to care, though... Just look what you've done to me…"

He raised a brow, "You think Agnes may wait on offing you until we've had a proper date?"

Her stomach jilted suddenly with a pleasant flutter, "I can put in a request...", she replied.

They gazed at each other then; each unsure of how to put into words the growing magnitude of their feelings.

"What are you doing after work? Like, immediately once you're free.", he asked. His voice, low and deliberate.

Rose didn't even think to hesitate, "I'm doing nothing after work..."

The brilliant smile returned once again, "Good. Good. Bloody excellent...", he nodded his head in approval, "Let's get drinks. Or dinner -noodles. Anything."

She chuckled, "Noodles?" Their hands were now mere centimeters apart.

He smiled, bashfully. "Anything. I've only lived in this city for a month, so I truly have no idea what's even out there..."

She nodded, teasingly "I guess I could take you to a few good spots...", her voice took on a different tone, "Or...we could go back to my flat...and just...keep company...". She surprised herself with the boldness of her suggestion.

She was delighted by the deep flush of red that crept its way up his neck and into his cheeks, "Well-", he coughed, smiling mischievously "There goes the rest of my work day..."

He brought his hand up suddenly; as if he were moving to rest it over hers. Understanding the impulsivity of the moment, he brought his hand back down on the railing, this time allowing their fingertips to brush ever-so-slightly.

The slight contact -the first of which either had been privy to since their last encounter- sent an electric current straight to her core. If she had any hopes of finishing out the work day with a modicum of productivity, all that was completely shot the second her hand brushed his.

"As much as I would love nothing more than to...keep company with you at your flat, Rose...", his voice had taken on a lower, hoarser quality, "I worry that once we get there...we'll have trouble leaving..."

His fingers were lightly grazing against hers.

"And...", he continued, "I really would love to have something with you resembling an evening out, before..."

She could see a dark hint of desire pool in his eyes as he looked at her again. She was reminded of a similar look shared a few days prior. Now it was her turn to flush; her memory flashing suddenly to those same hands skimming dangerously close to sensitive bits of flesh, and the heavy hitches of breath that accompanied.

She swallowed; willing herself to maintain at least a slight bit of composure at the presence of the handsome gentleman, currently brushing small, delicate circles across her knuckles. It was just so intoxicating to want someone like this...To be wanted in return felt like an entire altering of her reality.

"Regents Park.", she managed to sigh, "That's where I'll take you..."

"Hmm?", he ventured. It seemed as if he too was having trouble maintaining a clear-head during their slight interaction.

"There's a little vendor I like going to.", she said, smiling at his aloofness. "He usually switches up his spot, so we have to find him. But I think the fresh air will do us some good..."

He chuckled, rubbing his free hand along the back of his neck. "Agreed..."

They were silent again. The sound of soft footsteps echoing through the marbled hall were a pleasant soundtrack to the still, tranquil moment the two of them were privy to.

"You said you got me something?", she asked after a while; reminded of the words on the folded parchment that brought her here in the first place.

His eyes lit up again, causing the fluttering in her belly to return. He turned to the large wall of windows they were stood in front of and gestured outwards.

"I've found you a view...", he said excitedly, gazing out over the cityscape. "You said your office had no windows. So I walked around the Ministry yesterday, trying to find the best view. You can see the whole of London, practically..."

Rose felt a warmth unlike the electric current caused by brushing fingertips and promises of an evening spent in each others company. This warmth was tender; aching almost. He had found her a window... Something so innocuous, suddenly meant so much to her.

"You found me a window?", she asked, incredulously. He had remembered the smallest blip in their conversation from a few days ago. It was hard to wrap her head around.

He flushed again, "There's a pretty nice one to the side of the seventh floor cafeteria... But I like the ambiance here better.", He turned to look out over the city, placing both hands on the railing in front of him, "I thought...maybe if you were having a day that was on the more _challenging_ side... you could come here, and look at the view... And maybe it wouldn't seem as difficult."

She bit her lip, shaking her head in wonder.

"And...", he continued, "Perhaps sometimes you might find someone -such as myself- staring out at the view as well. And maybe…just maybe, you might meet said someone for lunch... or a coffee break..?"

"You found me a window...", she said, now as an unfathomable but determinate statement. Her heart was filling with...something. She couldn't quite put words to it. She wished desperately they were somewhere other than work; and she could do more on the end of appreciation besides their pinkies dancing flirtatiously near one another.

He laughed lightly, "I found you a window..."

"And you expect me to be fine just traipsing around a park with you this evening?", she teased, squinting her eyes in mock frustration, "You know...I have an excellent view from my bedroom..."

He groaned, looking at her again with those same lust-laden eyes, "Merlin, you're making this difficult..."

She bit her lip again, taking in his figure. "_I'm_ the one making this difficult?"

He moved closer to her, his eyes narrowed, but holding a playful glint. "Yes. You are. Please... just allow me this one...tiny morsel of propriety...", he turned around, quickly checking their surroundings for any avid spectators. He then bent close, admitting in a low-tone, "Because I highly doubt you and I will be able to maintain any shred of dignity, once we'd had the distinct pleasure of an evening in each other's company…"

Her breath caught it her throat. Holding herself to her necessary professional standing was all that was really keeping her from immediately pushing them both to the nearest horizontal surface. To hell with his propriety.

They stared at each other again, the mood having considerably shifted. Rose was having a hard time keeping her mind above water. He was an ocean she found so easy to dip into. She could only imagine what was going through his head.

"Okay.", he sighed, finally; rubbing one hand over his face "Okay...Okay. Time to get back to work."

She laughed. Their obvious mutual fluster was the stuff of comedy. She felt she could barely recall what floor her office resided on; let alone be expected to exist as a productive member of society.

"Work time..", she said absently, nodding. Neither of them had made moves back towards their respective destinations.

His tone was playful, "You _really should_ get some work done... I hear you're kind of a big deal around these parts..."

"_You_ really should get some work done. I hear you only _just _got hired...", she teased back. "Wouldn't want to make a bad first impression.."

He smirked, "Transferred, love."

Another slight flush rose in his cheeks, at his verbal slip up. She wanted to trace her fingers along the slight curve of those painted cheekbones. She only barely managed to keep herself in control.

"See you at five?", she confirmed, backing away regretfully.

"See you at five...", he sighed, backing away as well.

She turned back towards the elevators, the soft echo of her footsteps, now a cadence to the soft tugging of her heart. She was _such_ a goner, it was too much for her to bear. She couldn't leave their conversation like that. She just couldn't.

In a feat of true Weasley impulsivity, she reached out for his retreating form, moving him lightly behind the large, agonized statue. She gave one quick look-around for prying eyes, and delicately pressed a soft kiss onto his lips.

They were flushed mirror images. True teenagers in the midst of exceptional infatuation.

"_Miss Weasley_...", he whispered in mock surprise; the most brilliant of all brilliant smiles breaking onto his face.

"_That's _for finding me a window, you sop.", she laughed, moving again towards the elevators. "Meet me on Jermyn's and St James's!"

If you ventured to ask; Scorpius Malfoy would consider himself a focused and practical human being. His upbringing had rarely given space for whimsy or fanciful thinking and his ability to process life quickly, clearly and objectively was held in highest regard by those around him. Not to say that had made him particularly cold or calculating -quite the opposite. He simply prided himself on his drive, his discipline and capacity to perform.

His lowest moments had been when he was outside of his nature. When he was in America, and the distaste and discomfort of his professional standing had turned to blatant self-sabotage, he was a shell of himself. He needed purpose; needed structure.

His job brought him both of those things. He had risen quickly in his ranks. At a time when no-maj archival of any sort was deemed a necessary, but non-prestigious, faction of magical bureaucracy; having a young, buoyant presence in the American subdivision gave him a considerable edge.

He had created countless systems for cataloging, helped secure hundreds of grants to finance further research, he even championed the small -but mighty- technological division stationed back in New York.

Even with the initial upset of having to go back home, his employment was a constant, positive presence in his life. He loved stepping into his tiny office every morning, loved the tight, maze-like shelving holding new mysteries with which to uncover, loved eating his lunch while swapping references with his new, equally muggle-obsessed co-worker, Archie... loved all of it.

Which is why he _knew _he was a total and complete goner… because all he wanted, more than anything in the world, was for this day to be over and himself to be far, far away from his tiny office, so he could go back to the delirious proximity of the red-haired force-of-nature that had taken full prescience in his head and heart as of late.

She was all he could think about, honestly. He knew it was fanciful and a tad bit too indulgent, but he truly couldn't help it. Even yesterday, upon visiting his mother, it was sheer willpower that allowed him to have a conversation that didn't naturally revolve around his errant thoughts of her. Her hair, her laugh…her shining blue eyes…

Every song held traces of her face, every flower was her smile... He'd be lying if he hadn't yielded to a moment or two of expressed sentimentality, where he closed his eyes and allowed the melodious words of the evening prior to wash over him...

_Now I don't hardly know her..._

_But I think I could love her..._

Infatuation this deep was something he hadn't felt since he was a school-boy. Even then, his fancies could so easily be peaked by a short skirt and a batting of eye lashes; it hardly felt quantifiable. This -whatever it was- was felt in expansive valleys of his heart.

He was just _so_ bloody enamored with her... Walking back to his office, after their slight touches and simmering exchange of words, left him feeling outside of his body. He was half-agonized upon writing the note requesting her appearance initially; worried that he had built up their evening together in his head too much for it to be grounded in reality.

His fear had been abated the moment he laid eyes on her again. He practically ached over how beautiful she looked; his memory unable to truly do her justice. He could barely form words; managing to croak out a simple "It's you…".

That was just _so_ thought. She seemed equally enraptured -a very dangerous realization. Every unsure declaration of affection was met with an assuring smile or a delicate touch. His normal instinctive self-preservation had been fully squashed by the promise held in those ocean eyes. He was in too deep before he had time to fully comprehend it.

And, to be perfectly honest, he didn't really mind.

He had no earthly idea why he was so insistent on the necessary evening out before the… _evening in_. Every molecule in his body was begging to touch her…kiss her… There was a deep, primal feeling he had upon seeing her. His mind quickly filtering through their slightly delirious fumblings from evenings prior. Her lips, soft and unabashed, her hands, bold and inquisitive. How they had managed to calm down before taking each other right there in the grassy seclusion of her grandparents garden, was beyond him.

There was something outside of himself; guiding him, pushing him. He knew -though maybe he couldn't put words to it fully- this was something he wanted to do right. He felt it; deep down inside. She was worth it.

He glanced up at the clock on his desk for, what seemed like, the thousandth time that day. The wheel, slowly cogging the numbered display, popped a new numeral around its small box; signifying a much less significant jump in time than he had originally hoped for.

The clock in question had been a gift from his father. It was small and plastic and, by the looks of the light scuffs and slightly fogged glass, the visual integrity of the piece had seen better days. However, it was a muggle clock. His father had found the gift himself and had given it to him in celebration of a promotion, years back. The gesture spoke to an immense meaning for the two men and Scorpius held that small, weathered bit of plastic in the highest regards….

Until now. The mere audacity the piece had in telling him it was _only 3:30pm… _Every time he looked at his mechanical friend and it refused to spell out 5:00 sharp, he hated it even more.

The report in front of him declined any sort of sense made. He was meant to be drawing contemplative comparisons between Muggle spell-casting in media and actual magical theory. The point of which was to understand the context of superstitious histories and so on, and so forth…

Instead, he was letting his blood boil over because the token representation of his father's love and acceptance was_ refusing_ to defy time and space itself. He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to rid himself of his immense annoyance at the _Theory of Relativity_.

_Maybe it's not the clock that's making your blood boil over…_He thought ruefully to himself. His mind drifted -too easily- to her playful sentiments from their earlier meeting.

"Y_ou know…I have an excellent view from my bedroom…"_

He let his face burn with the memory; the edges of his collar now seeming much to tight around his neck. He couldn't help but wonder exactly what other views he may have the privilege of experiencing this evening…

*BAM*

A hand ungraciously slammed down on the desk next to him, jolting him out of his decidedly not-safe-for-work daydreaming.

"Alright.", boomed a voice jovially from behind him. "I pulled the artifacts requested. It's absolute bollocks that you insist on VHS's, though. You know that, right?"

Scorpius barely had a moment to open his mouth, before the booming voice started up again.

"But _no… _You like the _feel_ of it. You need the _texture. 'Digital formats lack integrity'_… I hate that I now work for an anthropological purist.", Archie whined, pushing a pile of boxes flush against the desk opposite his.

Scorpius wheeled around, facing his associate with a smile. "You could always have Stephen in archival pull them for you…It _is _his job."

Archie let out an exasperated sigh as he slumped back into his own chair. "Steven doesn't know a duck from a doorbell. He's useless. He'd get it all wrong."

Scorpius chuckled, "I think you're just miffed he's still refusing to go out for drinks with you…"

Archie snorted, "Like I said- _useless._" He leaned back in his chair, "Speaking of… Black Bar tonight? I think Reg and Al may meet up after their shift…"

"Hmmm…can't.", said Scorpius, shifting slightly in his seat, "I've got…plans."

Archie wrinkled his nose, "Oh. Have to see your mum again? Sorry about that…"

"No, no. I visited yesterday. I-", he shifted again, smiling slyly, "I've uh- I've just got plans…"

Archie' paused as his eyes narrowed, "You're being coy on purpose… And because I'm still _annoyed _with you for making me lug five boxes of _completely irrelevant_ muggle media from the archival office, I'm unwilling to indulge in this manipulative behavior, and I'm just going to back to what I'm doing…"

Scorpius smirked silently, twisting his chair back towards his own desk and picking up the report again. The only sound that could be heard was the slight hum from the clock on his desk, and the rustling of papers.

"_Witches of Eastwick _came out in what year, again?", came Archie's lofty voice from behind him. "I don't feel like digging through the boxes to check…"

"87…I believe…", he answered.

Without skipping a beat, Archie jolted, "Bloody hell, it's a _girl_, isn't it?'

Scorpius said nothing, unable to suppress a slight grin at the outburst.

"Merlin, of _course_ it's a girl.", he exclaimed, slamming a hand on his desk. "You've been staring into space for two days straight- I thought you had consumed something _illicit…"_

Scorpius turned back around in his chair, facing Archie once again.

"I watched you watch the final scene from _Princess Bride_ like…five times yesterday! _Of course it's a girl!", _He reiterated, exasperatedly.

Scorpius just grinned and looked at his shoes…

"You better fess-up to which one.", said Archie, pointing a quill at the blonde opposite to him.

"Oh, I better?", he smirked.

Archie shifted in his seat, cracking his knuckles. "I bet it's Sylvia in the Atrium…"

"Who?", asked Scorpius slyly.

Archie huffed, "Don't be coy. You're dying to tell me. I can see it in your eyes."

"It's not Sylvia…", he said, shifting again in his seat. "It's someone I met at Al's party. Or, well- was _reintroduced _to…"

"Ahh, so someone from school…", said Archie, nodding. "That doesn't help me in the _slightest_, since I'm five years below you…"

Scorpius laughed, "You'd know her…"

"Have I met her?"

Scorpius squinted, "Tough to say…but you'd know who she is…"

"Ah, so she's a woman of _prestige…", _mused Archie, "Family of notoriety?"

"In a sense…", He bit back a laugh.

"She works at the ministry?"

His thoughts were sent suddenly to the fevered kiss shared between the two of them on the 6th floor, earlier that day. He felt that same electric current run through him.

"She does..", he answered softly.

"So…I would know her…You went to school with her-", he began listing off, "Her family is well known… She works here…"

"Yes to all…"

Archie paused, his face scrunched in deep thought. He looked at Scorpius, as if so deeply perplexed he was close to giving up all together.

Then it was as if something snapped in him; his jaw going slack and his eyes bugging out of his head.

"No. _No._", he shook his head in shock.

"Something come to mind?", asked Scorpius slyly.

"You are _not_ going to dinner tonight with _Rose Bloody Weasley…", _he continued in awe.

Scorpius laughed, "Not her middle name…"

"I'm a muggle-born and even _I_ know the history with your families…"

He shook his head, "It's _really_ not like that. There's been very little animosity between our parents since… before we were born. I actually think my fathers firm worked with her mum on-"

"Two households!", interjected Archie, rising from his seat, "Both alike in dignity…"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but had to laugh. "Very apt connection-"

"-In fair Verona, where we lay our scene-"

"-I truly hope you're referencing the original Shakespearean text and not the Baz Lurhman adaption…"

Archie gasped, "says _Leo DiCaprio_ himself. Couldn't have been recast better -_word of advice…_ Tonight, at dinner? Don't drink the poison…"

"Sorry, _don't _you have films to catalog for me?", asked Scorpius, attempting again to stifle a grin.

"I can't believe you're prepared to face the wrath of the ministries _Head Auror. _You do realize she's Ron Weasley's daughter, don't you?"

"It's one date, Arch. There's no need to get ahead of ourselves…", Scorpius coughed, biting back a slight edge.

Archie sat back down, "A Malfoy… in love with a Weasley… You couldn't _write_ this."

"I wouldn't say I'm…", but he couldn't finish the thought; his eyes flicking to the clock atop his desk. He didn't know _what_ exactly he felt. All he knew is he felt his heart skip a considerable beat as he saw the numbers jump steadily closer and closer towards the end of the day; signifying the moment where he would be in her brilliant and warm presence once again.

—

She didn't know how she had managed to finish out the remainder of her day in one piece. Her typically _very_ adept brain, seemed to be regularly short circuiting in favor of a mental supercut of all the times Scorpius Malfoy had managed to be in close physical proximity to herself.

The closer the clock marched towards the end of the day, the more delightfully crippling the thoughts became. She chalked it up to a wealth of tension between the two of them that needed at least some sort of release… But even then, she felt like she was getting herself into something she didn't totally have control over.

She practically flew out of the office the moment the clock signaled 5pm. She barely caught a huff from Agnes and a slight wink from Amy as she threw on her coat and dashed down the hall.

The warm summer wind that hit her face as she exited the ministry caused a heady stirring within her. She felt her feet barely touch the pavement below; the rumble of cars, and sounds of people moving around her causing her heart to beat faster with every anticipatory step.

This walk was one of regular occurrence for Rose. She would often stop off at the park after work; making time to amble through the paths to decompress from a hectic day. Now, passing by the small shops and establishments -ones she had passed by hundreds of times- she felt as if she were looking at them for the first time.

Every sign seemed brighter, every window display more inviting. She felt all of her senses heightened in the most delightfully electric way. She couldn't take in the world quick enough.

When she finally arrived at her destination, she felt like the only thing keeping her from going everywhere all at once was her slightly flushed skin.

She leaned lightly against the metal of the street sign; taking out the plait she had kept her hair up in. She sighed, allowing the wind to pick-up and splay her curls softly around her.

"My, my, Miss Weasley… Was that for my benefit?", she heard a a soft voice say behind her.

The electric currents running through her reached full capacity at the familiar cadence. She turned, allowing her eyes to indulge -once again- in the tall, golden boy.

Was it possible that he had somehow gotten _more_ beautiful since their last meeting, only hours prior?

She grinned, unable to help a girlish tucking of her hair behind her ears. "Mr. Malfoy…fancy meeting you here…"

He smiled too, causing that warm flame within her, to ignite once again. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Bloody miserable!", she laughed, her body moving instinctively closer to his. "Yours?"

He moved closer as well, "Oh, absolute tripe. I've never hated a clock so much in my _life…"_

She locked eyes with him, fully aware of the present surroundings. She realized, with another electric rush, they were outside the hallowed halls of the Ministry of Magic. They no longer need to abide by any anti-fraternizing policies, or moral code of conduct. She could do whatever she wanted with him.

She suddenly felt very nervous. Her anticipatory heartbeats, began turning to slightly anxious ones.

It seemed as if the same thoughts were filtering through his mind as well. He cleared his throat, as a flush began to creep through his cheeks. He nodded towards the street beside him.

"Shall we make our way towards the park?", he asked, softly; placing a hand in his pockets.

She coughed, "Yes! It's just down the road. Ten minute walk…"

"Lovely…lovely…", he sighed, moving with her towards the direction of their destination.

As they walked, her eyes couldn't help but glance towards his person. She found herself mesmerized by his easy gait and slight smirk. Occasionally, his eyes would catch hers and he would grin -as if caught in the act of doing something slightly devious.

"Your tie is gone..", she noticed, after a beat.

He chuckled, "Yes, I've cast it off it in favor of our date this evening…"

She smiled impulsively at the word _date. _She would have rolled her eyes at herself, had she not been completely swooning at this point.

He looked at her, slyly, "Why? Did you _like_ the professional get-up? I can put the tie back on, if you're so inclined…"

She swatted his arm, laughing "Stop! I was just noticing… The look sans tie is just fine. Actually, I think I've seen you in a tie more than not, so I welcome the change of pace…"

He looked at her, quizzically.

"At _school…"_, she answered his stare.

He chuckled, "Oh _right_… I've forgotten about our uniform."

"I will say…this _is_ the most clean-cut I've ever seen you. Even at school, your appearance was always more on the…roguish side", she teased, glancing up at him.

The comment painted his cheeks, just a smidge. "Oh, _roguish? _Do elaborate…", he smiled.

"Oh…you know… You always looked as if you had just come in from a quidditch match only _minutes _prior.", she said

"Well…", he grinned again, looking back at her "That's because I usually _was_ coming in from a quidditch match only minutes prior.."

"Your tousled looks were _quite_ the talk of the girls dormitory back in 6th year, if I do recall…", she said loftily.

His cheeks became even more red, "But not for you?", he inquired.

She grinned, looking boldly up at him. "Never…"

He stopped in his tracks, his face now painted in wounded affect, "Never?"

She stopped too, moving herself close to him again, "No… I prefer to see your hair tousled by my _own_ accord…quidditch pitch be damned."

He smiled at her boldness, his eyes filling again with that deep, pooling lust. Suddenly, they were no longer in a crowded street in the middle of London. They were cast off into their own little world, caring nothing for the outside influences passing them by. "I think we can probably arrange for that…"

"Do elaborate…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Now it was his turn to be bold. Faster than she could register, he had pushed them both down a small passageway to their left, shielded from the public by a fortunate bit of shrubbery. Soon, his lips were on hers and the tension brewing between them in their absence reached its penultimate moment. This kiss was unlike the simple secrecy of the one shared a work, only hours prior. No, this kiss was daring…powerful. This kiss was hunger and heat. If the two weren't so desperately clinging to one another, they would have been knocked to their feet.

Every molecule in her body felt like it was on fire, every rational thought in her arsenal had exited the building and the only palpable words she could form in her mind were _skin…skin…skin_.

His hands were in her hair. Her hands were fisting his shirt. They were practically eating one another alive, and neither felt the desire or consequence to cease the delirious proceedings.

He was the first to pull away. She could have honestly kicked herself at the pathetic little moan that escaped her mouth at his departure. His breath was ragged; his eyes still dark and burning. Somehow her shirt had managed to come untucked in their moment of abandon, and his hand had found its way to the small of her back. His warm palm a searing reminder of her desired skin on skin contact.

"Holy hell…", he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. The tip of his thumb traced lightly against her bottom lip. "_That's_ for kissing me at work…"

She laughed, breathlessly. Words ceased to exist for her at the moment.

His head dipped down again; kissing her gently this time, "And _that's_ for wearing this bloody skirt…" he said, trailing the hemline lightly with his fingertips. "Unnerving what an article of clothing can do to a man…"

Her already flushed face, turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

His head dipped once more; leaving the softest trace of his lips against hers, "And _that…_that…is just because I've wanted to do this all damn day…"

She smiled through bleary eyes, reaching up to stroke down the messy pieces of hair that had become mussed by her enthusiastic hands. "Now you really _are_ tousled…"

He leaned his forehead against hers once again, chuckling. She could feel the erratic beating of his heart through the thin fabric of his shirt. Her fingers danced lightly over the buttons nearest to her.

"So…", he said, continuing to catch his breath, "So… Okay… How far away did you say your flat was?"

The fevered warmth deepened within her, "Is that a no to Regents Park?", she teased.

"I think I'm going to have to admit defeat…", he sighed, remorselessly. The hand still currently grasping her lower back tightened it's grip.

She gasped in jest, "What ever happened to propriety?"

He smiled wickedly, leaning in so that his mouth was mere centimeters away from hers.

"_Fuck_ propriety…", he whispered, taking her mouth again in hungry caress.

Were it not for a distinct buzzing coming from Scorpius's pocket, neither of them could be certain they would have actually made it to Rose's apartment before their mutual need became much too apparent and they disregarded 'propriety' all together.

"Shit. _Shit_."_, _he sighed, pulling away regretfully and reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out, what looked like a small, silver cigarette case.

Rose looked at him quizzically. His expression had taken on one of immediate alarm.

"It's ah- It's my dad.", he was attempting to pry open the little buzzing case. "We've got this…thing here. It's a bit like phone. But- wizard friendly…"

The buzzing was growing incessant; Scorpius's large hands finding it increasingly difficult to open. "Which translates to ah- ultimately more archaic and -ah- complicated in design. -Finally!"

The little case was unlocked, releasing a silvery glow.

"Hi- Dad? Is everything alright?", Scorpius spoke into the mist. His tone only barely masked a tremor of fear.

A warm, but dignified voice came through. "Yes. Sorry- you sound startled. Everything's fine over here. I've only-"

Rose watched as Scorpius let out a silent sigh of relief. It caused her heart to ache in an unfamiliar way. She could only imagine what a call from his father might signify at this time.

The voice carried on, "I've only left my briefcase at the office. I was hoping to get some work done while your mother and I were stationed here for the night. Caroline is gone for the day -or I'd ask her…"

Scorpius closed his eyes for a moment, his face unreadable. "You need me to bring you your briefcase?"

"If you don't mind. You're the only one with a key. I- I just don't feel right leaving your moth-"

Scorpius interjected, "It's not problem. Where'd you leave it?"

"Thanks Scor- It's just atop the desk. I'm not halting you on any plans, am I?", the voice inquired.

"No, no we-", then he stopped, realizing his blunder.

"_We?_", came the voice, a lofty lilt coming over.

Scorpius scrunched up his face. Rose could have laughed.

"Uh- yes. We." His expression was comically pained.

"There's someone with you, right now?" asked Draco, in that same lilting tone.

"Yes..", sighed Scorpius.

"Is it…_someone_, someone?"

"-Dad."

"I don't want to intercede on your…evening out, I'll just grab the papers in the morning."

Scorpius closed his eyes again, "Dad- No. I'll get you the case. Be there as soon as we- I…well. You'll see me soon."

Scorpius snapped the silver trinket shut; letting out a deep breath.

"We got these for- Well…We got them when I came back home.", he sighed, palming the piece of metal in his hand. "It's easier than owling…And sometime- Sometimes he may need me at a moments notice. So-"

Rose sensed he was apologizing for something he couldn't put words to. She herself couldn't seem to form the right words to say in the moment; feeling as if she had intruded on sacred familial space.

"But- now. Of course- He uses it to confirm dinner plans or…ask me how my day was…", he chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "Goodness knows how I'd know to pick up if there was a- an- actual emergency…"

As his sentence trailed off, there was an absence of his usual jovial lilt. He turned to her, giving her a small, sad smile. She gave him a small, sad smile back, unsure of how to respond.

He groaned, "Oh- don't give me that look…"

"What look?", she asked, widening her eyes.

He sighed, leaning against the brick wall next to her "That your-mum-is-dying-and-I-feel-sorry-for-you look…I get it from everyone these days. It drives me mad…"

"Well, I _do_ feel sorry for you.", she said softly, reaching out to tuck a rogue bit of hair back into place. "And you can't do anything about it…"

He laughed, leaning his head against the wall. "Rose Weasley can't feel sorry for me. She has to think I'm _very_ cool and _very _put-together.."

"I can think both things!", she laughed along with him, "You're multi-facetted. And I feel very deeply. Besides- if it makes you feel any better, I've always felt a little bit sorry for you…"

His eyes widened, this time in genuine perplexity. "Excuse me?"

"You managed to go seven years at school without _me _as a friend", she teased, "That would make me feel sorry for _anyone_."

He bit back a smile. "Fair enough. Although- You know dead well you and I wouldn't have stayed just friends…"

"That remains to be seen…", she said, softly; thinking of the rather explicit moment the two of them had shared against the very brick wall she was leant against.

He closed his eyes for a moment. His expression, again, unreadable. "So- My dads briefcase."

"Your dad's briefcase…", she repeated, looking at him.

"You'll come with me to get it?", His eyes were pleading. "I promise it won't take long. We'll be in and ou-"

"Of course I'll come with you, are you mad?", she jested, resting a hand on his forearm. He smiled, gratefully.

"_Really _did not anticipate seeing my parents this evening…", he sighed, smoothing out his rumbled shirt and attempting to reverse the wild mess Rose had created with his hair moments prior. "Do I look like I've just been snogging a beautiful girl in an alleyway?"

She chuckled, taking in his still-flushed skin and bruised lips "Unfortunately, yes…"

"Well…", he said, tentatively placing his palm in front of Rose; asking her to take it, "Let's think of this as continuation of the date -not a pause."

She grabbed the hand offered, "Absolutely…"

His grip tightened on hers, "Besides- I'm sure my father has a bottle of _something_ stashed away in his office that we won't mind a few sips taken out of."

He looked back at her and winked, "Maybe Ogden's Finest…"

—

"So- not _only _am I going to see your father for the first time _outside_ of a ministry function having practically groped his son in a public space", Rose grimaced, watching Scorpius pull a dark, amber bottle from the recesses of his fathers desk, "But I'm going to arrive having consumed a considerable amount of whiskey, stolen from _his own office…"_

Scorpius smiled at her, yanking the cork from the bottle, "You make a damn good first impression, Weasley."

Rose rolled her eyes, "He's going to think I've corrupted you…"

"He's going to think I've gone a little insane…", he smiled again, pouring a few splashes of the aforementioned liquid in gilded glasses.

She raised hers and clinked his, "Well, that makes two of us…"

They sipped the fiery libation. The jellied warmth that spread through them was a welcome sensation.

Scorpius sat down in his fathers chair, "Speaking of first impressions…"

He could see her roll her eyes again at the comment. He relished in the view of her perched lightly atop the mahogany surface in front of him.

"-I want to know what you thought of me when you first saw me…", he continued, playfully.

She laughed, taking another sip of her drink "What- when we were eleven?"

"No…At the party, this weekend. What did you think..?", he asked, taking another sip as well.

She hummed, lightly. "Hmmm…mysterious…quiet….tall", she wiggled a brow at him mischievously, "_Handsome…"_

He laughed, moving his legs, so their ankles were touching lightly, "But we already knew that…"

"Well-", she continued, "You went from objective good looks, to something more of a personal preference…"

He glanced up at her, slyly "And that was just in _one _look?"

She smacked his leg, "Your ego is irreproachable. I refuse to answer the question further…"

He took another sip, "You want to know what I thought of you?"

Her gaze was firmly planted on tracing the rim of her glass with her fingertips, "…Maybe"

He grinned, closing his eyes as if transporting himself to the early evening from a few days past, "I thought you were unchanged…in a really striking way. I could feel you were different, I could feel the internal transformation. But looking at you -for the first time- I felt immediately thrown back to my 17-year-old self. It made me realize how much _I _had changed… I think, a part of me wanted to prove myself to you… I think a part of me has _always _wanted to prove myself to you…"

He opened his eyes, looking at her still form. Her eyes were still transfixed on the empty glass in front of her, but her cheeks were painted pink. There was a grin he could tell she was biting back.

"And you looked like a painting -honestly…", his admissions were becoming a little less reserved, thanks to the glass of fire whiskey he just consumed.

She looked at him then, her eyes shining in a way he realized he was growing so very fond of.

"Are you always this eloquent after a drink?", she inquired, pushing a bit of hair back in place.

He groaned, feeling slightly bashful. He leaned forward, placing his empty glass on the desk in front of him and resting his head lightly against her outstretched legs. He felt her slight intake of breath…

"Hey there…", she laughed, placing a hand on his head. "We're on assignment, remember? Dad's briefcase?"

He could see slight goosebumps rising on her skin. _Maybe he shouldn't have had that drink…_The alcohol and the sweet scent of her closeness were mixing in _too_ pleasant of a way. The dark office, lit only by a lamp on the other side of the room, was providing _too_ illicit of a setting. It would be too easy to run his hands down the length of her legs…kneel in front of her, right there on the carpeted floor…hike that damn skirt up-

"Okay, okay!", she laughed again, this time a little breathlessly. "I can practically _hear _your thoughts from here…"

He brought his head up. Her eyes were dark, and skin aflame. Her auburn curls falling like a curtain around the two of them. She was so, _so_ beautiful -it almost hurt.

She gently pushed herself off the desk, bringing herself regretfully further away from him, "I'm making the executive call. No…", she coughed, unable to get the words out "Till we've delivered the briefcase…"

Scorpius just smirked; grabbing the leather case and placing the glasses back in the cabinet.

—

Apperating to the clinic managed to sober them up a bit. The jerking, lurching feeling accompanied by magical transportation was far from the heated exchange they had shared in his fathers office.

He didn't want to admit it, but there was always a slight sickened feeling upon his arrival at his mothers place of hospice. It made that crippling sense of dread, he often felt in the pit of his stomach, impossible to avoid. His mother had been sick for some time now. Even before he left for America. However, time had not quelled the ache he felt.

There was a small comfort this time -he suddenly was aware of. A warm hand gripping tightly against his. A body close by. He didn't think she even realized what a buoy she was to him in the moment.

The facility his mother was staying at was privately owned. Unlike the large stone interiors and winding passageways of St. Mungo's, this one was small and quiet.

"It's one of the best clinics in the country…", he found himself saying, for no particular reason.

They turned down a few carpeted hallways, passing by nurses and patients. He felt himself growing nervous as they made their way closer to the destination.

_Maybe it was a mistake having her come with him. Maybe it was too forward to ask her to be present in such a complicated capacity. Maybe she would feel like he was using her to deal with the discomfort of his present circumstances…_

Well, too late now.

They reached the door to his mothers room. He sighed, attempting to keep his growing anxiety at bay. He felt her give a small squeeze to their clasped hands. The gesture filled him with a warm sense of relief…

Scorpius knocked lightly at the door, "Dad it's me…"

"Come in-", They heard a muffled voice call out.

The room was dimly lit,2 with a curtain dividing the space into two separate quarters. His father; astute and statuesque, sat on one side; a newspaper shielding his face for the moment. The silhouette of his mother's bed, and her still form, could be made out from the other side of the separating fabric.

The paper folded down, framing the expectant face of Draco Malfoy.

"Ah-", he said, rising out of his seat. "Thank-you for saving me…"

He grabbed the case out of Scorpius's outstretched hand; turning to greet the unknown visitor.

"And thank-_you_ for accompanying my son. It's a pleasure to meet you -oh!", his eyes widened as he registered the obvious familiarity.

Scorpius held back a laugh. His father was so often the epitome of composure and dignity; rarely _ever_ being caught off guard. Watching the absolute shock of Rose Weasley locking hands with _his_ son made it almost worth dragging her here in the first place.

Rose sensed the elder Malfoy's bewilderment.

"It's so good to see you again, Mr. Malfoy…", she said, shaking his hand.

"You as well, Miss Weasley.", he practically sputtered. Scorpius felt a slight pang of guilt at how much he was amused by this. "What brings you to- I guess- How did you and… How's your mother?"

Rose barely stifled a grin, "My mother's doing well. Bagshaw's up for reelection -as you know- So, she's on the campaign trail… '_A Vote For Shaw Is A Vote For Us All…' "_

"Clever…", said Draco absently. The confusion had yet to disappear completely. "And your father? He's well?"

"Very well, yes.", she nodded "I think they're still trying to push him into retirement -have been for years. He just doesn't seem very keen on slowing down…"

"And your uncle?", his father inquired further. Scorpius was sensing a pattern.

Rose laughed lightly, "Which one?"

Draco cracked a grin. "Fair enough…"

Scorpius had rarely seen someone get his father's guard down that quickly.

"I promise- The _whole_ of my family is doing very well. Thank you for asking.", she smiled, genuinely.

"How's everything?", Scorpius interjected; gesturing towards the bed to their right.

Draco's face fell momentarily. "We're doing alright. She's been given something for the pain…but she's been in and out of her state most of the day. You should sit with her for a minute. I think she'd like knowing you were here…"

Scorpius felt that same growing pang of dread, "Of course…", he said softly.

"Miss Weasley and I can catch-up…", he said; the slight upturn in his voice returning. "Perhaps I can pry more information about her many relatives out of her…"

Rose laughed, moving to sit down at the table opposite them. The absence of her warm hand in his caused the feeling of dread to persist. However, watching the two of them -his father and Rose- begin a cordial exchange of words entirely on their own accord, filled him with a lofty sort of serenity…

It made walking into the curtained space, much more palatable.

His mother looked like she always did; graceful and calm. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she was simply in a deep slumber. She had always carried this sickness with such dignity; saving her moments of discomfort and pain for only when it became too much to bear.

He sat next to her, taking a too cold hand in his. The feeling of the small fragility was a heavy weight on his heart. Yesterday had been a good day. She was awake, alert…she had even laughed at few points. Knowing each time was so different from the last was the difficult part about all this.

"Hey mum…", he said softly; barely above a whisper. "Dad says you're in a bit of pain right now -I'm sorry. I hope the medicine they're giving you is helping…"

"_And now- Do you happen to know Arthur in Development Analysis?"_

"_Yes! I assisted him in the establishment of the Magical Business Directory…"_

He smiled as the lively chatter floated from he other side of the room.

He turned back to his mother, whispering again, "I wasn't planning on it, but I've brought someone with me. If you can believe it -we're on a date right now…"

He sighed, smoothing a hand over an edge of the hospital blanket "I'd love for you to meet her… She's- Well- I think you'd really like her. _I _like her…"

His mothers still form maintained it's deep, rhythmic breathing.

"Sometime- when you're feeling a bit more like yourself…", he squeezed her hand lightly.

He allowed himself to sit for a moment more; suspended in the tension of grief and expectancy. The underlying sadness of his mother's condition mixed with the recent joy of his newfound infatuation was a difficult tightrope of emotion. He felt equally defenseless in each fragment; not knowing if there would ever be space for the two to exist side by side.

When he finally rose, pressing a soft kiss to his mothers temple, he felt a small glimmer of ease though. The peaceful but vacant face was now transfixed with the faintest trace of a smile…

As he passed back through the curtain; becoming privy to the conversation that had taken place in his absence, he could tell how much his father had been won over by the girl sitting across from him. For one, he was smiling. Not smirking, not grinning with mirth…but smiling.

For another thing, it seemed Rose had quickly tapped into what the elder Malfoy enjoyed discussing more than anything else in the world: _business_.

"-All I'm saying is…", her clear voice rang out, "If were levy-ing tariffs for specifically international magical imports, it won't necessarily drive up domestic spending…It may just make us more reliant on _muggle produce…"_

"Ah, but _then_ what we're looking at is an ethics issue, not economic…", his father varied back. Scorpius could tell he was absolutely _loving _this.

"Exactly!", she said, moving her hands excitedly, "It begs the question…Does magical society value convention or capitalism?"

Scorpius cleared his throat; sensing this conversation was no where near it's end.

Draco looked up, barely concealing a slight flash of disappointment at the arrival of his son, "Ah- Good. How is she?"

"Still sleeping… I think that's probably best for now…", he said, nodding softly.

Draco stood, "Agreed…", he turned towards Scorpius's companion, "Rose and I -fortunately- had a wealth of things to discuss with one another…"

"We didn't even need to bring up the well-being of any more family members…", she jested, with a small smile.

"I heard..", said Scorpius, chuckling.

"You two should come round the Manor for a Sunday brunch.", said his father, still turned towards Rose. "I'm sure Astoria would love to make your acquaintance. I'll bet she has plenty to say on 'international import' as well."

Rose nodded, "I'd love to -thank you."

"When she's feeling a bit more like herself, and she's back home… We'll have Scorpius invite you over…"

Scorpius tried quickly to squash the sudden flare of anger at his father's sentiment. Not quick enough. _Back home… More like herself…_

_Neither_ of them knew if his mother would ever be 'more like herself'. If she made it back to the Manor, he highly doubted she would be in high enough spirits to debate economic policy. He knew his father wasn't being malicious, but it still didn't help. The mounting anxiety her felt upon entering the building was reaching it's breaking point.

He needed to get out of there before he said anything he was going to regret.

"Absolutely…", he heard her say over the swell of his incense. She had stood, moving to shake his father's hand again. "So nice to see you again, Mr. Malfoy…"

"Anytime, Miss Weasley…", he smiled, warmly. He moved, clasping a hand on Scorpius's shoulder "You two have a good rest of your night…"

—-

The sun was setting as they made their way out of the clinic. The blueish pink light giving a gentle, yet somewhat somber, tone to the surrounding area. They walked slowly side by side, neither knowing exactly the direction they were headed towards.

Rose sensed an internal war happening within the boy striding beside her. The change had begun the moment they stepped into the quiet, sterile office. However, it had only amplified after conversing with his father. Watching the terse exchange between the two had placed her firmly in the reality of _whatever_ was happening between her and Scorpius.

For all she thought she knew about him, and had learned about him over the past few days, there was still a vast valley of unknown separating the two of them. Seeing the intensity of his manner, and the quick anger that surfaced, made her realize how much of a stranger to him -and his emotions- she really was…Although, both of them ready participants in reversing that role; it made her immense infatuation seemed grounded in something much more fanciful.

His mother was _dying_… The weight he must be carrying with him astounded her. She had never experienced loss like that; couldn't imagine being in his shoes… It made her feel woefully insufficient in terms of the comfort she could provide. What was she supposed to say to him? What did he need from her? She felt at a loss for…everything.

He slowly stopped their momentum; taking pause against the railing of a slight overpass. The street lamps above them were beginning to glow against the darkening sky. Aside from the occasional pedestrian, and lazy parade of passing cars, the road around them was empty.

"My dad really likes you…I can tell", he said quietly, after a moment. His forearms rested against the cement of the slight structure. "He doesn't like most… Not that he's unkind- He just doesn't warm that easily…"

Rose leaned against the ledge as well; giving him a soft look.

"So, thank you for winning him over…", he smiled; the first upturn he had cracked since their departure from his mothers room. "I could tell you were _really_ pulling out all the stops."

Rose chuckled, feeling a relief at his gentle jest, "I like your dad as well… I promise my intentions were pure."

He looked at her with a smirk, "I don't know… You were throwing out buzzwords like 'tariffs' and 'societal convention'… That's some serious conversational engineering…"

"Your father and I _both_ work in finance!", she laughed,

He laughed as well, "Fair enough… Then thank-you for…", he sighed, his voice taking on a more subdued tone "Just-thank you…"

His arm lifted slightly to the left, letting his hand rest atop hers. "That- It's _not_ a place I imagined our first date being privy to…"

She adjusted her fingers, allowing his hand to curl around hers. She paused, unsure of exactly how to continue her thought.

"…This is your _life_…", she started, tightening the grip on his hand, "I'm not- I would _never_ ask you to put that away for the sake of an evening out.."

He sighed, a mixture of emotions painted across his features, "I know, however-"

"-No, listen!", she said, looking at him with vehemence. "You told me from the beginning… Even if we had needed to stay the entire _night_, that would be just as valid of a date. -I'm in…."

_I'm in…_ She surprised herself at the declaration. It had flown out of her mouth without time to think it through. She realized, with a jolting of her heart, she _was_ in…

"I'm sorry if that makes me sound…insane,", she laughed, "But I'm in… You hooked me- I'm in -in whatever way you'll have me… With hospital visits, and anxious phone calls…and grieving fathers that say things that really piss you off-" Her tone changed, "You think _my_ family is any better? You'll be lucky if we get through one Weasley dinner without my father and I attempting to rip each others heads off.."

He continued to gaze at her; his eyes filled with a slowly orbiting feeling she couldn't exactly decipher. "…Tell me about a Weasley dinner…", he insisted, softly.

She gave a light groan, "You really want to hear about _my_ family?"

He nodded, "Please- I need to hear about someone else's disfunction -distract me from my own… _Please_."

She laughed, "Well- first of all, _everyone _is late; my mother being the worst offender…So, from the minute she arrives -she's frantic. It's a somber, calculated type of frantic, but it still manages to set my father into panic mode."

Rose smiled in spite of the chaos of the story, placing her hands in front of her as if to act out the scene, "So my dad- is over here panicking, because he -unfortunately- loves my mother deeply and hates seeing her upset. My mum is now agitated because he's being overbearing… I step in- trying to take some of the pressure off the situation and my _mum_ -due to her being agitated with my father- asks me something she _knows_ is going to set me off."

She moved her hands around wildly, "She'll immediately regret her comment, but my dad, because he again -unfortunately- loves my mother, will take her side with a loyalty -almost to a fault. So _now_, it's me versus _my father_. And that is an entirely different beast…"

Scorpius grinned at her still, enjoying the theatrics, "I'm fascinated…"

"My father and I are _so_ similar…", she sighed. "My Aunt Gin always used to say I was a Hermione Granger sketch, colored in with a Ron Weasley crayon. We are deeply emotional and deeply impulsive people -not the best combination…"

"The largest problem is that, most of the time, our deep feelings are vastly at odds with one another. So, if we decide to fight.. we _fight. _He operates so much out of fear, while I operate out of wanting to be understood…"

"…What do you think he's afraid of..?", asked Scorpius, squinting slightly,

"Oh, I think he just doesn't want any of us to get hurt… He experienced so much loss, at such a young age, I think a part of him is still there… I think it's worse with me because he knows how intense everything is for me. When I fall, I fall from so high and it kills him to see me upset…"

She sighed again, "Hugh's like my mum… He's logical and practical… He's kind too- Not that they don't have feelings…it just doesn't overtake them in the same way it does for my dad and I. So, he and my dad _never_ fight… Sorry, I'm completely rambling now."

Scorpius chuckled, "It's fine… Although, I don't really believe your family is all that dysfunctional. Too much love going on…"

Rose gave him a look, reaching out to grab his hand, "I didn't see dysfunction back there, in your mum's room. I saw a family; caring deeply for one another while going through something enormously traumatic…You should give yourself more credit."

He looked back at her, a mounting intensity swirling beneath the surface, "I'm glad you're in…"

She blushed, "I'm glad _you're_ glad I'm in…"

"Can I expect an invite to any of these sanctioned 'Weasley Dinners' anytime soon?", he asked, adjusting his hand so their fingers locked together.

"Maybe we'll start you with a Sunday Brunch at the Burrow…", she teased, "The more exposure you have to my father under the supervision of the rest of my family, the better…"

Scorpius raised a brow, "Should I be worried?"

"Just don't do anything around him remotely adjacent to what went down against that brick wall earlier this evening, and we'll be fine…", she grinned, archly.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Was that r_eally_ only earlier this evening? It seems like a lifetime ago…"

Their bodies had moved closer to one another. The tension, which had so abruptly been cut, was beginning to return in force. The way his voice deepened and raked over the words '_a lifetime ago…'_, made her still heart begin to quicken.

"It does seem cruelly far away…", she mused, softly.

"I'm so sorry we-", he started, a guilt returning to his eyes.

She used her free hand to grab his forearm lightly. "Let's get a drink. I have somewhere I'd love to take you…"

He breathed a slight sigh of relief, looking at her gratefully. "…I'm in."

—-

"So, I know _Ferris_ is what first broke ground to your muggle…obsession -if you will. But is it your favorite still? Let me see if I can guess…"

They were both about three drinks in, and both feeling slightly dizzy in that warm, euphoric sort of way. Scorpius felt his body begin to betray him in the loveliest sense. He couldn't stop grinning at the flushed, giddy girl in front of him…

"I bet your true muggle-favorite is something wildly out of character…Something weepy and epic… Like -oh! _Titanic…"_

They were tucked away in a corner of the pub she had brought them to; the table they were sat lit faintly by a few stray candles. He was glad she had suggested drinks. After the abrupt change in atmosphere brought on by their unexpected presence at the hospice center, the chance to unwind and sit secluded in a darkened booth with his red-haired friend was a welcome opportunity.

"It's _not_ Titanic…but you aren't far off with the weepy quality…", he grinned, leaning forward.

She placed her hand beneath her chin, studying him for a moment. The intensity of her stare caused him to lose clarity for a second. She really _was_ so unbelievably beautiful. Especially with the warm glow of the candle, flickering against her curls. Thanks to the three beverages he had willingly consumed, it took everything he had to form coherent sentences and not just gaze at her…

"Is it a love story?", she inquired after a moment.

"Isn't everything a love story?", he teased, moving his head to the side.

She rolled her eyes, "If you're an obtuse sentimentalist…_Oh wait-"_

He laughed. Merlin, he liked her. He liked her so much it was beginning to scare him. How was it that they had gone so long without each others smiles? He was beginning to believe, somehow, this was all a dream. Soon, he would wake up and find the small world they were beginning to create with one another diminished; the cold, harsh reality without her, taking it's place.

"It's a love story…", he admitted with a smirk. "But it's more than that- It's a really compelling character study…It's fun, and the dialogue is great-"

"-_Pretty Woman_!", she interjected gleefully, "It's Pretty Woman, isn't it?"

"Absolutely not…", he smiled, "Not even close…"

She pouted, leaning in towards him. "_Please _tell me. It's of utmost importance."

He could have laughed, if not for the not-so-uncomfortable hitch in his trousers at her sudden closeness. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours…", he whispered.

"That's not how this works…", she pouted further, fighting a smile.

He bit his lip, "I bet yours is predictable and you _hate_ that… I bet it's something like… _Pride and Prejudice…"_

Her eyes snapped open, an astonished grin splashed across her face, "Unfair! How did you know that? Am I _really _that predictable?"

He took a sip of his drink, "Oh- all that…restrained passion? The costuming…all the hate, turning to love? I bet you absolutely eat it up.."

Her mouth stayed open in shock.

"You're far from predictable, Weasley…", he sighed, leaning in further, "To some. To me -you're an open book…"

She opened her mouth, haughtily, "That is absolutely _not_ true!"

"I know you… Don't ask me _how_, but I do." They were now leant impossibly close to one another. The darkened bar providing the perfect cloak for clandestine activities…

She smirked, playing along. "Then what am I thinking? Right now."

He used her verbal spar, and the closeness of their proximity as an opportunity to rest his hand, gently, but firmly, against the soft skin of her thigh. He saw her breath pull slightly, sending a small shock of electricity through him.

"You're thinking…", he murmured, moving so his mouth was mere inches from the base of her jaw, "This bar is pretty dark…"

The hand currently resting against her thigh began a slight ascent; testing the waters. She let out a sharp, breathless laugh. He loved the feeling of her skin, _this_ skin, against his fingertips.

"And…", he continued, his hand making contact with the fabric of her skirt, "You're thinking about how we're quite hidden here in our little corner…"

He leaned his mouth further down, his lips only a hair above the skin of her neck. He could feel the heat radiating from her; smell the intoxicating hints of her perfume.

He moved his fingertips past the initial barrier of fabric. She laughed that same sharp, breathless laugh. This time, however, there was a hint of something more wanting in the intake.

His hand travelled further, emboldened by the slight pant of her breath.

"Would you say I'm on the right track?", he asked, pausing his motions; waiting for her response.

She chuckled, "I- I would say you're…on the right track -ah!"

His hand had curled; moving the expanse of his palm around the skin of her thigh. His fingers trailed lightly between the slight valley where her two legs met. The response was music to his ears.

"Okay -yeah", she breathed. "Definitely on the right track…"

Now it was his turn to laugh; the drinks in his system causing his body to respond in a much more agreeable way than would have happened in the past.. Although, perhaps it was more than just the drinks that was causing him to be so overtaken….

His hand climbed further; moving them fully into territory they had not yet crossed in terms of physical proximity. They both sensed it.

"Do you want to know what _I'm_ thinking?", she said, her voice taking on a tone he had yet to have the immense pleasure of experiencing. It sent a full shockwaves through him.

All he could do was nod…

"I'm thinking…", she practically purred, placing her own hand on the fabric of his thigh. "You and I have had a long day.."

He loved the way her voice caught as his fingers grazed a _very _different type of fabric. They were about to pass into a very dangerous point of contact…He could feel it in the way her breath deepened, in the way the heat radiated from her…

"I'm thinking…", she continued; the hazy tone deepening and curling.

He brushed his fingertips lightly, but deliberately. Her sharp intake of breath coaxing him further. He was touching her. He was touching…her.

All of a sudden, to his immense horror, her body froze. He worried he had gone to far, crossing a major boundary she had not explicitly consented to.

She choked out a quick, "Fuck- my _family_"

He blanched, widening his eyes in slight panic, "Your _what?"_

He pulled back. Her skin had lost all it's color. "My _family_ is here…"

"_What- All of them?"_, he turned around wildly; his hands regretfully making a hasty retreat from their object of desire.

Sure enough, through the smoky haze of the crowded bar a very familiar trio of Potters could be seen weaving their way past tables and patrons.

"It's a _Tuesday_… What the hell are they doing out?", she whispered furiously, pushing the two of them further into the corner of the booth they were seated at.

"_We're_ out on a Tuesday…", he mused, not entirely upset with their current positioning. The further she pressed them into the booth, the closer she pressed herself into him.

She turned to him, her brow arched, "You and I were _clearly _on the verge of exiting this fine establishment…So that doesn't count."

He breathed, "Well, I won't argue with that…"

"_Fuck…", _she hissed through clenched teeth; watching as the siblings slowly, unknowingly encroached on the two unwilling bystanders.

"You know…", said Scorpius, a bit of a wicked glint in his eye, "You've got a bit of a dirty mouth -I've been noticing."

She glared at him, although a certain heat was not absent from her darkened iris's. It didn't help that she was practically straddling him at this point. "Just see how _dirty_ this mouth gets if we're seen by Lily or Albus…"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, let them find us…We could always resume what we were doing before you were so unfortunately startled by their presence… I doubt they'd stick around…"

Her glare, and the heat contained within it, deepened, "You're making this…incredibly difficult."

"What's the _worst _that could happen?", He sighed, smirking slightly.

She shook her head slowly, her gaze deepening even further, "Famous fucking last word-"

"-This…is…beyond!", a familiar voice practically screeched from behind them.

They turned; although both were well aware of the exact source of the upset. Standing there -with mouth agape in awe- was _Baby Potter _herself.

"I am truly so hot for you two right now, it's not even funny…" It was obvious by her unfiltered cadence that the drink in hand was not the first she had consumed that evening. "Is that weird? Oh my god- _When _did this happen? I thought- At the party…But then I didn't see either one of you..Is it official? Look at you two! You're both-"

"Lily, _what _are you doing here?", Rose cut in, swiftly; not ready to hear Lily's inebriated interpretation on how the two of them looked, currently.

Lily whipped around wildly, gesturing to her two brothers paused at a table a few feet away. "Sibling dinner. -Duh"

Rose narrowed her eyes, attempting to wiggle herself gracefully out of Scorpius's lap. The drinks consumed did not aid in the 'graceful' nature of the attempt. "Can you please leave?"

The girls eyes widened, "Why?!"

"I'm…busy! We're busy!", she cried, motioning to the boy sitting next to her.

A sly grin spread across Lily's face, "You're _busy? _Oh- I see…"

Rose flushed, "Not like that-"

"Oh!", said Lily, the mischievous tone in her voice brightening, "So… it's _not_ like that?"

Scorpius placed his arm around Rose's shoulder, "Rose and I are just r_eally_ good friends, Bean…". Rose could feel the smirk radiating from him. He pulled her even closer to him, his voice deepening, "Really, _really _good friends…"

"I can see…", she raised a brow, "So, what have you two…_chums_ been up to today? Playing a friendly game of Doctor, perhaps?"

"Monopoly. Goes on for _hours_.", he said, grinning at Rose. She could have smacked him.

Another shadow loomed above them. "What's this now? Chatting with some friends? Oh-"

James and Lily Potter did not have much in common for the sake of looks. They were quite the carbon copies of their corresponding parents. However, Rose noticed, as both of them looked towards the duo sat tangled in a darkened pub booth, a strange mixture of amusement and disbelief swatched across their features, there was a definite familial similarity.

"Isn't this just the most delectable thing you've seen in _ages_?", pried Lily, looking at her astonished older brother with glee.

"Delectable is one way to put it…", said James, grimacing, "Don't you two…have some sort of general distaste for one another? I could never keep up with the lot…"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Obviously. We despise each other. That's why we've sequestered ourselves in this tiny, dark nightclub with the _intent_ on no one else showing up to bother us."

"No need to get feisty…", James drawled, a smirk on his face, "Good to see you again, Scorp- Didn't have much of a chance to catch up at Al's bash…"

"…Now we can see _why…"_, finished Lily; placing her straw definitively in her mouth.

"Always a pleasure, James…", said Scorpius; nodding to his dark-haired acquaintance rather unaffectedly. He seemed more amused, than anything else, by the familial interaction.

"I need another bloody drink!", cried Rose, closing her eyes, "Can you two _please_, for the love of Merlin, bugger off so we can leave this bar before Al sees us?"

"When were you even planning on telling me about this new development, Rose?", cried Lily; ignoring Rose completely.

James gasped, "-Does D_addy Weasley_ know about you two?"

Rose practically gagged, "Do _not_ call him that-"

"-Are you coming to brunch this Sunday?", Lily cut in; looking at Scorpius, "You _have_ to be there. If you come, I'm telling Roxy. She'll get a kick out of this-"

"-I don-", started Scorpius, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly.

"-Lily!", cried Rose; her eyes widening. "Can you chill? For, like, a second?"

Scorpius turned to her with a hint of a smile; placing a hand dramatically over his chest "Do you…not want me at the brunch on Sunday?".

Rose turned to him, sighing "Of _course _I want you at the fucking brunch on Sunday. I'd just prefer to request your presence without _these maniacs_ playing specter…", she said turning and pointing accusatorially towards their audience.

"She wants him at the brunch…", sighed Lily, looking at them dreamily.

"She wants him at the brunch.", said James with a confirmatory nod.

"Who wants _what _at brunch?" a voice boomed from behind them.

The third and final shadow loomed in from above.

"Does your grandmum make Eggs Benedict, perhaps?" asked Scorpius, giving Albus a lofty wave from where he was seated.

Al's face lit up, "Mate! What are you doing here-"

His eyes had drifted slightly to the left, registering the very familiar presence of his red-headed cousin. "What are _YOU_ doing her- Wait- _What?"_

Lily stifled a giggle. Rose sighed, closing her eyes.

"Oh- Al…", said Scorpius, gesturing to Rose, "Have I not introduced you to Rose yet? We met at your birthday celebration this weekend…_Really_ hit it off…"

Rose snorted, "Al, you _saw_ us together at your party. Don't you remember?"

Al continued to stare quizzically.

"To his credit..", James added, "Albus was knackered before 10am. I'd be impressed if he remembered anything from that evening…"

"But-", said Al, shaking his head, "Don't you… You don't- You can't- You two don't like one another!", he blurted out finally.

"Not thanks to _you!_", cried Rose, her face breaking in a slight grin; the absurdity of the moment finally getting to her.

"You're on a _date?"_, he asked; disbelief still thoroughly coating the base of his words.

They both nodded.

"And…you _like_ one another?", he inquired further.

They both paused, looking briefly at one another.

"I don't know, Weasley…", said Scorpius, the smirk having yet to leave his face, "Do _you_ think we like one another?"

She laughed, "It's still up for debate, I'd say…"

"This is so bloody confusing…Wait- Scorpius-", started Al; grabbing a seat and facing opposite his friend.

"Alright!", cried Rose, slamming a palm on the table, "If you all refuse to cease what is quickly becoming a Spanish inquisition, of sorts, _I'm_ getting another drink."

She stood; resting a hand lightly on Scorpius's shoulder, "Do you want anything?"

He grinned up at her, "I'm alright, thanks."

Rose ignored a barely concealed '_aww'_ from Lily as she scooted herself out of the booth, brushed past her relatives and made her way towards the bar.

She shook her head, chuckling slightly. She had to laugh. She wasn't even as frustrated as she knew she was supposed to be. Her family was nuts- she knew that. But she loved them- of course. And Scorpius had handled it all like a champ.

In fact, she thought to her self, there was probably _something_ to do with how not-that-angry she was currently due to his calm, amused presence. She turned from her place at the bar, looking back to the table. Watching him laugh and make easy conversation with her family cause her insides to flood with an emotion unfamiliar… It was like the feeling brought on earlier; when he had brought her to a window he had found, especially for her. But, different somehow.

She loved watching him interact with the world. He held a confidence she had, in all honesty, always been jealous of. He was so good at making people feel at ease. Realizing now, that someone like him…wanted someone like her, made her feel exhilarated… and frightened.

"You are so bloody smitten, oh my god-", a light voice jolted her out of her revery.

"Lily- merlin. I didn't realize you were there…", she breathed; turning to face her cousin.

Lily smirked for, what felt like, the thousandth time that evening, "That might be because you've been gazing longingly at your 'friend' over there since I got here three minutes ago.."

Rose sighed, placing her head in her hand, "I'm not going to fight you on it… I'm such a goner, I don't really know what to do with myself…"

Lily maintained composure, but Rose could tell she was holding back something of a screech of delight, "I'm…very in favor of this. I hope you know…"

"Thanks…", sighed Rose, again. "So far…_I'm_ pretty in favor of this."

Lily looked over Rose's shoulder, examining the boys from afar. Her voice took on a dream-like tone "It seems almost fate-like… It's strange you two never managed to meet before this. It's …as if you were destined to be together…"

"I wouldn't take it _that_ far, Lils…", said Rose, flushing slightly. There were a few slight butterflies that had crept into her stomach at Lily's words.

Lily leaned in, "But you like him. Like, _really_ like him.." She stated it as if it were fact.

Rose buried her face in her hands for a moment, her emotions too close to spilling over "Oh- I _barely_ know him. Does that make me completely nuts?"

Lily grinned, "Absolutely _not_. It makes sense. You two make sense. He looks at you like you're his last meal- honestly."

Rose flushed further, the butterflies in her belly becoming incessant, "Lily- hush…"

"I will not.", she smirked, "He's so into you, it's not even a joke. I saw it at the party. It's honestly gotten worse since I last saw him. I bet the sex is _incredible.."_

Rose could feel her neck getting hot. She coughed, "Not that it's any of your business… But I- I wouldn't know…"

Lily gasped.

"I was _about_ to…know", said Rose, quickly, "But then you three psycho's barged in on us as we were nearly about to…take the evening back to my flat."

Lily looked on in horror, "I…am the _worst_ cousin -nay_ person_, in the entire universe. I am so sorry… If I had _any _idea-"

Rose had to laugh, "Calm down! Don't worry…We're…"

Her eyes wandered back to the table he was sat at. It really made her lose her mind at how handsome he was…His shining eyes and angled jaw and perfect teeth…It was almost enough, just to look at him. Almost.

"-We won't let a little unforeseen social interlude stop us…", she said, softly.

He looked to her suddenly from where he was seated; almost as if he could sense her gaze on him. His exterior was calm, but an internal glow began to radiate from him. He gave her the slightest, most inconspicuous of winks. She raised her drink towards him with a beam.

"Yeah…" sighed Lily, from behind her, "It's going to be incredible…"

Rose chuckled, nudging her cousin "You're a pervert…"

"And _you're_ not enough of one…", teased Lily, nudging back, "…Well- I guess you'll see for yourself tonight…"

Rose could only laugh and roll her eyes.

—-

Scorpius watched as Rose made her way back from the bar, to the table. He had barely been able to keep up with the conversation at hand; he was too busy gazing at her from across the room.

Albus's confusion was easily quelled. He was much too genial of a person to have any real qualms with friends happiness.

_Happiness…_ Such a strange word invited into his life as of late. He was not an unhappy person- by any means. But his life had been so absent of the ephemeral spikes of joy he had experienced over the past few days.

He was slowly beginning to feel his world turning upside down on itself. When he caught her eye, only moments prior, his heart jumped with the delight and enthusiasm of someone much less jaded than he presumed himself to be. To be honest- it scared him a little.

Her and Lily returned to the table. She sat across from him, an amused look fixed on her face. She mouthed a soft 'Hey…' to him as she sat; her eyes sparkling with the mirth of a secret shared between the two of them.

James's voice drifted in, "…Malfoy was just telling us, Rosie-"

Her eyes darted towards James, a slight panic beneath her sanguine exterior.

"You took him to the _roof_? That's how you…lured him in?", he teased.

She laughed, her eyes flooding momentarily with relief, "Yes, exactly- I trapped him up there until he agreed to go on a date with me.", she locked eyes with Scorpius, "That's what you told them, right?"

He winked, "Weasley can be very persuasive…"

Albus cut in, "No- but really. He just walked up to you and -boom- immediate erasure of the past…_however_ many years?"

Rose scrunched her nose, "No…It wasn't 'boom', as you so eloquently put it. It was more…gradual… He also stole alcohol on my behalf, which would ingratiate me towards anyone…"

She looked at him again for a moment. He noticed, she had become slightly shy upon Albus's pressing inquires.

"Your birthday present, _actually-", _Scorpius added, lightly, looking at Albus.

Albus scoffed, "_Arsehole.."_

"I'll buy you another Odgen's -don't fret.", he softened, "Actually- no I won't. That's payback for not introducing me to Rose sooner…"

He caught her hidden smile from across the table.

"It's _so_ bizarre hearing you call her 'Rose'", said Albus, shaking his head slowly. "Doubt I'll get used to that anytime soon…"

"So, If I've got my timeline correct…", James continued to cut in, "You walked up to her…stole Albus's birthday present…she forced you onto the roof…and now here we all are?"

They locked eyes again, a slight thrill running through him at the contact.

"In so many words, yes…", said Rose, archly.

Scorpius smirked, "You're missing the part where Rose admitted she found me as handsome as an owl…"

Her eyes widened in shock. "You're such a git…" She gave him a sharp nudge under the table with her foot, but Scorpius noticed she adjusted her position so she could keep her legs resting next to his…

The mood was immediately altered between them once more. The contact reminded him of where they -his hands in particular- were headed before they were so rudely interrupted. He enjoyed his friend, to be sure. But it would be a true testament to his will if he were to remain in genial conversation with Albus and family for longer than 10 more minutes.

He wanted Rose.

And he wanted her now.

She sensed the change as well. He noticed a darkening of her eyes and a shifting, again, of her legs. He could feel her growing impatience as her family prattled on, oblivious to the ardent eye contact being exchanged between the two of them. He thought of any and every excuse he could foresee getting them out of there without it holding a metaphorical sign that spelled in large letters: _I'm About To Fuck Your Cousin!._ However, nothing came to mind.

Because, in all honestly, the whole of what he was capable of thinking about was that very thing.

"Oh my god!", rang out Lily's voice from the din of his amorous thoughts, "Boys…"

There was a strange quality to her speech. Scorpius couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Mum…she just sent me a message. She wants us home…now?", Lily said, looking at something in her bag.

He realized, with a jolt. She was _lying_. Terribly. She was giving them both an out.

He had never been so grateful for someone's dishonesty in his life. Next time he saw her, he was buying her a drink.

"Wait-what?", said Albus, his forehead knitted together in confusion.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "That's all she said- She's- Needs us home…"

James stared at her as well, the same confusion present on his face, "Lils- What? Show me the message-"

Before they lost their opportunity all together, Scorpius jumped up. "Rose and I really should get going as well… We've both an early day tomorrow and-"

"-And we all know Scorpius needs his beauty sleep, right lads?", she flicked her eyes up at him haughtily.

"-I'm just-"

"-Were you-"

The two Potter boys whipped their heads around wildly, unable to force a coherent sentence out.

"It's been a _real_ joy!", said Scorpius, slipping out of the booth and slipping his hand into Rose's. "See you at Sunday brunch!"

With that, they bolted out of the pub and onto the crowded streets of London. Rose gave him one final look; a look filled with a mixture of warmth and lust and humor and amazement and magic and… something he couldn't really put his finger on.

And suddenly they were yanked -quite feverishly- towards the steps of Rose Weasley's apartment…

—-

She had been so concerned with getting them out of that bar -away from her family- that she had not fully taken into account the reality of them finally getting to her apartment. As she took out her keys from her bag, and began unlocking the door, she noticed a slight climb in her heart rate and a slight shake on her hands. She was…nervous?

She hadn't been nervous to bring someone home since she was much, much younger. The mere thought of him being physically in her space sent a shock of adrenaline through her. She pushed open the door, willing her nerves to cease being so reactive, and flicked on the lights. She took in her own space, imagining how he must be seeing it.

Her walls of books; a papered menagerie, her squashed couch; low and inviting, her dining table; an embarrassing swatch of dishes still left from the morning, her bed; hid slightly in the corner by the white curtains hung round it.

She moved to clear the dishes; hissing a quick curse word under her breath. Her heart still hammering incessantly in her chest.

"Um- feel free to drop your bag anywhere-", she called from the kitchen, "It's a small space- But-"

She hopelessly felt no words come out of her mouth. Her eyes flicked upwards, checking to see if he had any sort of saving grace in a response towards her. He did not.

He seemed to be lost in his own little world, examining the content of her bookshelves. Watching him graze his fingers over the spines of books and little trinkets hidden throughout the wooden holdings made her frantic heart slow down enough to remember why they were here in the first place.

She was nervous because this was important.

He looked up at her; again, as if sensing her gaze on him. He smiled, biting his lip slightly. "I- You've got a good selection…"

She dropped her gaze, her nerves heightening once again, "Do you want something to drink? I think I've got a half empty bottle of…something stuck in this fridge somewhere…"

He looked up, "Ah- Water?"

"Water! What a responsible boy you are…", she cringed as she turned to her fridge, grabbing a pitcher. _Responsible boy? What was she, his grandmother?"_

She filled two glasses, bringing one to him. They sipped in silence. The tension was almost comical. Rose could feel an embarrassed flush begin to creep up her neck -this time having everything to do with her inability to figure out what to say next. _Say something, you ninny! You are ruining this! Ruining!_

He cleared his throat suddenly, "Breakfast at Tiffany's"

"Hmm?", she squeaked -reminding herself not to choke on her own water.

He chuckled slightly, "That's my favorite… You asked- back at the bar. I love Breakfast At Tiffany's…"

Her eyes crinkled, "With Audrey Hepburn?"

He took another gulp of water, "_The_ Audrey Hepburn…"

Rose could, again, feel her heart rate slowing; her nerves beginning to dissipate slightly, "You like _Breakfast At Tiffany's?"_

"I've watched it, probably over 100 times…", he admitted, setting his empty glass down on the dining table next to him, "It's what I put on when I'm sick…"

Rose set her glass down as well, "And that movie makes you cry?"

"Of course- When she finds her cat finally? Heart-wrenching…", his gaze had softened. Whether or not it was intentional, they had crossed back into that type of proximity reserved for the hushed whispering of words and the most silent of glances.

"I love Breakfast At Tiffany's…", she said softly, looking up at him. "We should watch it sometime…"

"I'd love that…", he said, his fingers reflexively grabbing against hers, "But not tonight…"

Her beating heart jumped -this time in an entirely different way.

"We'll watch it when I'm feeling like more of a…_responsible boy"_, she watched his face break into a roguish grin.

She groaned, leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder, "Be a _responsible boy_ and never mention I said that, again?"

He moved, wrapping his arms around her. Rose felt a fervent, crippling heat rise within her. His closeness and the reality of their surroundings made every feeling more electric, every scent more intoxicating…

She looked up at him; his eyes were pooling with that same, dark lust. It set off a buzzing warmth in her core than radiated further and further.

"Not a chance…", he said hoarsely; his eyes reading hers.

He paused for a moment- taking her in once more, then his mouth was on hers.

The kiss was soft; an intoxicating mixture of desire and tenderness. His hands rose, pushing the hair from her face and framing her head in his hands. Rose thought she might faint.

They remained there for a moment; relishing in the opportunity to tenderly taste one another. These kissed were not the chaste exchanges at work; or the fevered attacks out in public. These were slow, deep, heated…

Rose changed the pace first, allowing a small noise to escape her mouth. She felt him smile against her; bringing his hands down from cupping her face, to resting against the small of her back. She sighed as he pulled the two of them closer together.

The kisses became more frantic; more hungry. His mouth left hers only to trail down her neck and give pause to an appreciative bit of skin beneath her collar bone. That elicited an actual moan from Rose. She felt -with great appreciation- a hard length form where the apex of their bodies met.

The hand resting against the small of her back tightened it's grip, moving downward to grab onto soft flesh covered by the skirt he found so 'unnerving'. Her breath hitched- her desire becoming more and more apparent. Soon, their hands were everywhere; unable to touch and feel and grip the other tight enough.

She felt the silk shirt she was wearing become slowly untucked; his large hands moving past the fabric and skimming lightly against the skin of her back. Rose pulled away, locking eyes with him. She bit her lip- their breathing now ragged and deep. "Lets- ", she croaked, her hands making quick work of buttons…

She quickly tore off his shirt, pressing a hungry kiss to the skin of his neck. Her hands trailed down the length of his torso; her fingers relishing in every muscled divot. She paused- her hands now skimming lightly around the base of his hips. She could feel him him tense; a noise releasing from deep within him. She breathed in- realizing how much she absolutely_ loved _that noise.

"You-", he growled, the intensity in this voice being something she had yet to experience, "We-"

He didn't finish his sentence. He simply hoisted her up, moving the two of them towards the bed situated adjacent to them. They moved past the white curtains, falling onto the mattress enclosed.

Soon, he was on top of her; their bodies meeting one another hungrily, almost instinctually. She gave a quick little whimper, as he slowly slid her skirt further up her torso; his hands immediately finding their way back to where they had been halted back at the bar.

With nothing but her undergarments to stand in the way, her desire was undeniable. The first contact his fingers had against the soft fabric caused a radiation of pleasure to course through her. She couldn't help the breathy, "_Fuck…"_, that came out from her. He chuckled against the skin of her neck; something she realized she found intolerably sexy.

"_Dirty mouth…"_, he sighed, allowing one finger to slip past the border of the fabric; tracing the edge of her. She felt dizzy with his gentle contact. She felt something deeper begin to build within her; his eyes piercing her to her very core. She felt overwhelmed in the moment, her body acting completely on it's own accord. She felt so heady and full of lust; she barely knew her own name.

She wanted _him_ though. One of her hands slipped below; making contact with the belt stood in way of her true desire. She stopped his handy work; flipping them over so she could remove them both of the clothing she so desperately wanted to be rid of. She undid the belt; his trousers soon following. She tossed the pair to the side, the two hitting the floor with a satisfying thud.

She unbuttoned her own shirt; enjoying the way his eyes raked over her now exposed chest. He flipped them over again; making deft work of the skirt that was still hiked up around her middle. Then it was them. Flushed cheeks, ragged breaths, shining eyes. There was a pause- this was the marker for where they had halted at Albus's party.

He kissed her softly; fitting his body warmly against hers. One of his arms, holding him above her. The other, trailing lightly from up her legs, to the lacy fabric cupping desirable mounds of flesh. She felt her skin rise at his touch; one of her legs moving to curl around his waist.

"I'm…", he whispered through kisses, "I'm so…fuck- You're _fucking_ beautiful, you know that?"

Her body flushed with feeling; she felt the electric current of his gaze, from her fingers all the way to her toes. She felt fucking beautiful in that moment. She felt powerful, she felt sexy…

She responded with a deep, aching kiss; her body pressing further into his. Soon, their movements were frantic again. Her hands were all over her; reaching behind to undo the band of fabric separating him from her soft peaks. "Oh fu-…", he managed to hoarsely whisper; one hand softly cupping her.

Her body felt like it was on fire. She wanted him; all of him. Her hands trailed down; reaching to grab past the fabric of his briefs. The moment she touched him, he dropped what he was doing- resting his head fully against the crook of her neck. She stroked; delighting in the short strangled moans she was managing to elicit from him. She felt her need grow deeper and deeper still…

"Okay- Okay…", he choked out, resting his own hand against hers, "I'm- I need to-"

"I love how eloquent we've become…", she breathed; her own words transformed into heady sighs and soft moans.

He closed his eyes, pressing fervent kisses to the curve of her jaw. "This is your fault…"

His hand trailed to the slight peak of her hipbone; curling around the fabric situated there. He dragged down slowly; freeing Rose of her final cloth restraint. An electric feeling radiated through her. Emboldened by his definitive action; she slipped the last remaining article of clothing from Scorpius's body. Her breath caught again, relishing in the feel of their naked bodies pressed against one another…

She began to rock her hips slightly; quite on their own accord. His eyes found hers as he rose on his forearms above her; pushing the hair out of her face softly.

"I want-", he said, sighing deeply, "I want to do…_so_ many things with you-". His eyes were filled with emotion. Rose felt her body begin to melt in a delicious; agonizing sort of way. "I…want to- I just want you-"

She moved; positioning herself directly at their point of mutual delight. "I just want you too…"

He kissed her; an animal groan catching in his mouth as he moved inside of her fully. The feeling was unearthly; Rose felt like the world had ceased to exist- the only real thing being their two bodies clinging tightly to one another as they moved together against the soft padding of her mattress.

She had not been with someone like this before. Sex had always been fun and enjoyable for her. But this- this was different. As their mounting pleasure became frenzied mouths moaning against one another, and hands knotting in hair, and nails digging into backs, and eyes steadily searing into one another; Rose knew- there was no going back.

She found herself taking in every detail of their wild proceedings. The way his back muscles dipped and curved as his motions became more earnest; the way his scent mixed with hers; the way his hair fell in his eyes; the way his brassy stubble felt against the palm of her hand; the way her body moved in time with his, each dizzying push more building than the last. He pushed her over the edge with such a speed and intensity, she cried out his name; burying her face in the crook of his neck. He was hard and fast to follow; holding her so tightly, she thought he may break her.

They stayed there for a moment, clinging to one another; both reeling slightly from the intensity they two of them had just shared.

Scorpius had never experienced anything like that before…It was like he was living a dream come to life. Each moment was a snapshot, even his own mind couldn't have constructed. She was fire and anguish…She was incredible. He didn't feel worthy.

Even now- as her fingers traced tiny, absent patterns against the skin of his back; neither one having the strength or desire to remove themselves from the other- he felt like this entire day had to have been a figment of his imagination…

"You're real, right?", he heard himself ask her softly…

She laughed, "Are _you_ real?"

He moved to the side; their bodies slight crescents, facing each other. He felt like he could stare at her forever.

Her fingers rose, pushing a piece of hair out of his eyes. He grabbed her hand; kissing her palm lightly. The air between them was the most sincere serenity he had felt in ages. They didn't need to speak- didn't need to move- not yet.

He saw her posture change; her eyes suddenly filling with an overwhelming emotion.

"What is it?", he asked, his hand lightly trailing the slight curves of her body.

She bit her lip; it seemed a whirlwind of feeling was happening beneath the surface. "I just- This is is, isn't it..?"

She said it more as a statement, but her eyes still held an ever-pressing question…

He felt her words. They sunk deep into him.

_This is it, isn't it?_

She and him…

He and her…

It was her way of saying the words they knew would be too soon to speak aloud. The vast, valley of feeling they both knew the other held for them.

This date was the last first date they would go on. This day would be the last day they'd spend without. This moment was it. From here on out, they'd be Rose and Scorpius. It seemed silly and impossible, but they both knew it.

This was the reason why it was so scary…

This was the reason why it was so beautiful…

_This is it, isn't?_

He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead, "Yeah…I think it must be."

—-

The End!

I hope you guys liked! I hope the M rating didn't scare any of you off (this is my first _ever_ mature fic, so hopefully it wasn't too disappointing). Rose and Scorpius are my absolute faves and I love getting to create worlds for them to exist in. I'm so happy you guys like this world as well.

Would love, love, love any reviews. They really make my day.

I'm obviously continuing with Moon River, but I plan on throwing these two into some different universes in the future.

Thanks again for reading! I means the absolute world to me!

xoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
